Lip Bitten
by CodenameSev
Summary: Hermione Granger found peace in the busy city of New york hiding behind her past. Still studying for her apprenticeship. She then meets her potions professor. which she hid her love from him . Is he here to mend her past? SSHG ss hg . Snager. Snamione ( Chapters are being edited :) )
1. Chapter 1 : Substitute

It was a cold night in her apartment in New York city, which buzzed with noise from the streets below. Her apartment was not too small nor too big. It was actually quite spacious for a single tenant. Hermione Granger snuggled cursing her heater for acting up. She draped the comforter above her head and moved to fetal position. *Trying to have enough warmth for her to sleep*. The busy city was menacing enough to keep her from getting enough sleep because her next door neighbour was constantly partying from 8 pm to 3 am every night. She only managed to sleep because she had cast a muffliato on her next door neighbour's room when she had managed to sneak in posing as a guest.

TUG

BLAG

TUG

She squinted her eyes and groaned as another sound woke her up.

It's probably her neighbour, Rider, she thought. She had talked to him once in the Lift and he complained about his door not locking properly. He needed to slam the door a couple of times before it finally clicked shut and locked.

She made a mental note and vowed to fix that bloody door. a quick repairo would fix that in a jiffy.

When the loud sound stopped and a couple of steps were heard. she sighed in relief finally silence.

Why would Rider leave so early? She thought to herself.

"BOLLOCKS!" She quickly stood up, Grabbed her towel and ran towards her bathroom.

"SHITE SHITE SHITE!" She quickly casted a tempus charm and After learning that it was already to late to go make it on time to class she just lazily opened the faucet and ran her fingers through the water. She was late anyway.

She dried her hair using a muggle hairdryer, brushed her teeth and put on light make up. She braided her hair to try and manage her bushy locks.

she put on some skinny jeans, a shirt and her university hoody. Making her feel warmer . Although casting a warming charm could ease the dropping of temperature even if she was just wearing light clothes she decided not to cast one.

She had gotten used to doing things the muggle way. She figured that if she adopted muggle tendencies, she would remember her parents better. She always made fun of them when they struggled doing something but then she would do it for them using magic like simple repairs around the house.

She never once regretted when she had decided to obliviate her parents. As long as they are safe its fine. Although she was struggling to pay the bills and pay for her misc from the university. Having great grades also helped as she had gotten a scholarship and managed to minimize living expenses.

She locked the door and turned to her neighbour's door. Quietly casting repairo to fix it.

'That's done then' she thought whilst walking towards the lift and pressing down.

She could've just apparated to the university grounds but she had a small anxiety about using magic. Another reason why she adopted muggle ways. Well it also helped her to live in peace. Especially after the war. Using magic made her remember dreadful things. She unconsciously hugged herself. It felt like it was just yesterday when Bellatrix had carved something onto her arm.

she covered her ears as if it was happening again. She heard Bellatrix's shrieks and screams of pleasure that she had found in hurting Hermione.

The lift made a sound indicating that she was on the first floor.

She left the building and crossed at the intersection. The crowd was big and everyone seems to be so busy. The muggles walking pass her at a fast pace and some of them talking, with their phones glued to their ears. She owned a mobile phone but never used it.

She lifted her sleeves upwards and noticed five bracelets covering her scar. It may not have made it go away but it helped her ease the pain of the memory carved into her arm.

She was pushed aside as a muggle bumped into her not even stopping to apologize, she then walked faster until reaching the other end of the street.

Mudblood

Mudblood

Mudblood

The word echoed in her mind. Hot streaks of tears ran down her face. Why would it still affect her? She was always tormented by that word. Why couldn't she just forget about it? Something changed in her when it had ended up scarring. Bellatrix didn't just hurt her physically but mentally as well.

She continued walking and was greeted by the wonderful smell of pastries and freshly brewed coffee. Her stomach grumbled so she changed direction and made her way towards the cafe.

'Oh hush now Hermione. Being sad won't do you any good anyway.' She took a deep breath and plastered a smile on her face. It was a mask of happiness.

She went to her favourite spot and grabbed the book for her next class. She ordered a muffin and a frappe. When her order arrived she devoured it quickly and realized just how hungry she actually was.

Looking at a conveniently placed clock from across the room, she learned that she still had an hour before going to her next class.

she walked towards the counter and left a tip which earned her a quick smile from the cashier.

She then made her way across the street where a bookstore stood.

She went inside and grabbed a few books. Being a muggle bookstore nothing inside would be helpful for university.

She did enjoy reading a few of them especially the ones about fictional wizarding school's. The books were all overly exaggerated and she giggled when she found a certain topic absurd, its not like she was mocking muggle's creativity but it tickled her funny bone reading about what they thought was magic.

She moved further into the bookstore and looked intently at the books titles.

"Let's see now." She spoke quietly to herself.

The fingers of her right hand were on her lips while her other hand was tracing book titles touching each of them as she made a selection. She narrowed her eyes concentrating on a book that would be interesting to read.

She found one after a long internal debate as she moved to grab the book she found another hand in the way unintentionally she now held the other hand instead of the book. She could see how much paler the owner was compared to her and the hand was freezing to touch.

realizing that her hand was still on top of it. she jerked back withdrawing her hand looking upwards ready to apologize.

"Miss Granger." a cocky smirk greeted her. Dark eyes. Those Dark eyes that she never once imagined would be before her in a muggle book store. the last time that she saw them this close was when they (herself, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasely) had seen him nearly lifeless in the boathouse at Hogwarts.

"Prof-professor.." she stammered mere inches from his face looking down on her. She backed away giving enough space to maintain their personal space.

"I see that books are forever part of your... system." finally grabbing the book that they both struggled for a few seconds ago.

"Of course they are I am still a student after all Professor Snape." She muttered.

She rolled her eyes in protest. She then watched as her former professor eyed her from head to toe.

"I see. University of Avalon? So are you using this as a reference?" He looked at the book and read the title. Dragging out every word. His voice as silky as ever.

"Love... Potions? " He arched an brow and titled his head.

The kind of gesture that was asking for an explanation.

"I can't seem to understand how a clever young witch like you would seek advice in a muggle book" He stated then smiled. She was dumbfounded 'SNAPE SMILES?' she screamed internally.

"I was intrigued by it. It... sparked my attention. " Still looking at his smile . 'He has great teeth wow. What the hell Hermione are you checking him out.' Struggling to digest her thoughts.

"Miss Granger? If you ever need to ask questions you can contact me. i can help you make love...potions." His smile had changed to his usual expressionless face that she knew so well. Realising she was still not talking as if she had been hit by a langlock.

" Thank you Professor Snape. But as much as I want to stay and chat. I am running late for my class, so see you." She finally managed smiling sarcastically as she walked out of the bookstore.

She hid her hands inside her hoody pocket as if they could still feel the coldness of his.

She walked towards her university. Seeing a number of students brought her to the conclusionthat she was getting closer.

'Hermione its nothing.' She thought mentally kicking herself.

"Are you always like this Miss Granger? Always aching for attention?" Laughter filled the room.

"Sir, no one else can answer it other than Hermione can you stop being an arse insulting her intelligence?" The laughter subsided and it grew silent.

Snape approached Potter and grabbed his collar.

"50 points from Gryffindor for talking without acknowledgement!"

Somehow she always ached for him to notice her . His torment was an odd way of being able to nurture her feelings towards him, was she only longing for his approval? or was this nothing but a petty school girl crush?

Perhaps the reason why he was always getting on her nerves is because every professor would commend her doings, appreciate her accomplishments and acknowledge her excellence in all subjects except one, her potion master! Snape. Professor Severus 'the half-blood prince' Snape. The only compliment, well if it counted as a compliment was his remark of her as an insufferable know it all.

She never once told anyone about her feelings since she had, had a relationship with Ron. Although, it didn't really last as he became arrogant when the trio had basically became celebrities. she never told anyone. The only way anyone would discover her secrets was through legilemency.

Other than that she was fine.

She then caught sight of her classroom, opening the door quietly and going inside.

She sat in the middle of the classroom. Since it had a clear view of the blackboard and it was not too close nor too far.

She felt a tap on her shoulder.

it was Rider.

"Hey Hermione. I never saw you in our first class, where were you ?"

"I woke up late. " She mumbled.

"it was a buzzer beater as I went inside and settled, Professor Clavalio was just walking in. My luck huh?"

"sorry I should've woke you up though." she giggled as she knew he had in fact woken her that morning.

"You did. You slammed your bloody door remember?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that." He scratched his head and sat beside her.

"By the way, Mione. Professor Lockwood isn't our professor today. She had a sudden emergency. I thought the classes were going to be cancelled but apparently our goody two shoes professor found a replacement. someone that was visiting New York happens to be a potions master." She was dumbfounded was it the same potions master that she ran into just this morning?

"Wait I remember a name. It's..."

'don't say Snape don't say Snape don't say Snape.' She silently pleaded with him.

"SNAKE! I MEAN SNAPE!" Rider basically yelled out in triumph.

She ran her hands through her hair and just waited for the room to fill with students.

The door opened and a man walked inside. His robes where different . She hadn'treally noticed how different he looked now.

He was still wearing black robes but it was not long enough to flutter as he walked by it was just enough to cover his whole body from neck to toe. His vest showed a hint of the colour green and his hair wasn't as greasy as it once had been. He looked as if he had grown taller and healthier.

Professor Clavalio walked in behind Professor Snape. She frowned as she saw how her Professor looked at Snape. Well he was just as much of a Celebrity as the trio were and she had no doubt a bunch of witches would be trying to get in his pants now that he was a proclaimed hero.

"Listen Class. Please lend me your ears." Professor Clavalio said but still a bunch of students were chatting away from the recognition of Snape.

Professor Clavalio then cast a sonorous as pointed her wand at her throat.

"ATTENTION!" the whole class became quiet. Hermione clasped her hands to her ears.

"There... Now. I would like to introduce you to Professor Severus Snape. He is going to be a temporary replacement for Professor Lockwood... pity that its just for today." She mumbled earning an arched brow from Snape.

"As you all know. Standing before you is a war hero. why don't give him a round of..."

" Oh he doesn't like that attention " Hermione whispered to Rider.

"What?" He frowned.

"Look." She motioned toward Snape.

"That will be enough Miss Clavalio." He scowled.

But a student still clapped urging others around to clap as well.

Making him look uncomfortable again. Hermione who had been suppressing her laughter began to laugh hysterically at the situation but a few heads turned and Snape was now aware of her presence. 'Damn it Hermione' she silently scolded herself.

"Miss Granger. I see that you are still an insufferable- know-it-all..." He grumbled as a few of the students laughed.

"If this humours you then can you please come down?"

He walked towards Hermione and grabbed her hand urging her to come with him in front.

"This is trouble.."

A/N:

This was edited by a Josh Lowe. Thank you so much for agreeing to Beta this story!

This story will be updating constantly to improve chapters.


	2. Chapter 2 : Spur of the moment

nothing belongs to me."Well?" He looked at Hermione and tried to hid his smile as he saw how uncomfortable she looked. He didn't even noticed that Hermione was in this class. He just happened to recognize a voice as it echoed inside the room. well who would have known that he would actually be in Hermione's Class.

"Errr... I'll leave them to you Professor Snape. Behave well class." He looked back at the Professor that he left in front and nodded a simple gesture to say goodbye. After the presence of the other Professor was gone. he then darted his eyes back on Hermione. Noticing how he is still holding her hand, which indeed earned him a few stares made him let go of it quickly.

"If you just follow me in front ... Hermione" Did he just call me by my first name? is he up to something?

"Mione, just do want he says. Never thought that he knew you though." Rider nudged her and smiled.

"I'm waiting." He instructed once more.

She stood up and let out a deep breath. She went down a few steps and walked towards him.

When she finally went in front. Her Potions professor. Looked through the whole class and ask their professor's syllabus. A lot of hands shot up and he picked one.

He then paced from left to right and explained his knowledge on the topic. Giving out the definition and even citing easier ways to make the brew more efficient and a have longer shelf life.

Hermione was in an ackward position as she doesn't know what to do in front.

" Of course, on every potion we should give our outmost focus in brewing. one single mistake can cost you a months time of brew and even a lost of rare ingredients." He paused then stood in the middle leaning from the desk in front.

"The efficiency of a potion can be changed in a number of ways... And these are?"

He shot another look from the students and picked a hand to answer.

"By merely following the proper procedures. Sir."

"Yes..Mister.."

"Evalahand, Sir."

"Mister Evalahand, your reasoning is quite right but it lacks innovation." He reasoned.

" I for one don't always rely on books for proper recipes and instructions. it may not be advisable but i do tend to make my own from trial and error." It gave a positive feedback from the students and Hermione can tell that some of them were impressed on Professor Snape's insight.

Hermione then noticed Mr. Evalahand looking down. He may have been embarassed.

"Draught of living death." She looked at Snape. She learned about that from Slughorn's potions class. She never forgotten that class. Because that's the only class that Harry had beaten her. well not that she thought of it as competition.

"Can anyone cite the ingredients of the Draught of living death?" He was surprised when no one answered.

"This potion was already discussed if im not mistaken?" He scowled when no one raised their hands.

"Forgotten?"

It grew silent. He then looked from his side and Hermione looked down.

"Ms. Granger can you cite them for the benefit of the class?" He smirked. He was actually waiting for her answer. She knows this. i'd be surprised if she didnt. he thought. She sighed then finally answered.

"The draught of living death have these ingredients. 5 oz Powdered Root of Asphodel, 5 oz of Infusion of Wormwood." she squeezed her eyes shot trying to remember. Snape noticed this and tilted his head from waiting.

"...Valerian Sprigs, 10.5 fl. oz Sloth Brain, Juice of 12 Sopophorous Bean and wormwood."

"I made a few revisions from this particular brew--"

Hermione's hand shot up and the students all eyes were focused on her. Noticing this. Snape then followed their eyes and smirked when he saw Hermione's hand drawn down.

BOLLOCKS HERMIONE. You made a fool out of yourself again!

"Yes. Miss Granger. Your interruption better be good." He shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Ehem... The efficiency of the brew can be made if you changed the way they are cut. Some ingredients can be juiced properly if you crush them instead. In the draught of living death. Crushing the sopophorous bean can actually produce more juice rather than cutting. Changing the number of beans to be used can also help, Being precise ...adding one more can improve the brew."

Hermione noticed him frowning.

"And from where did you manage to get this information Miss Granger? have you tested it?"

"As a matter of fact, Yes. Harr-- A friend of mine used this method and he brewed it perfectly." She remembered how he was rewarded with felix felicis.

"Wrong acknowledgement." He murmured under his breath.

The discussion continued and the students managed to look at Snape's and Hermione's intellectual exchanges. They glanced at each other and even managed to finish each other sentences. They look like colleagues.

2 hours had passed and he managed to end the discussion.

"Anyone have a question?" He asked as Hermione silently made her way towards her seat.

A few hands where raised up. He looked throughout the room and then pointed on the girl near the front row.

" Can't you just teach here Professor?" He raised his brow and casted a langlock on the student then quickly stopped it.

"I don't tolerate flirting in this class, even though i'm just a replacement." Hermione sigh as Snape never said anything when she came back to her seat. The crowded hands that were raised diminished to one. It was Rider. Rider looked at Hermione then stood up.

"How do you know Hermione sir?" Hermione slumped on her chair and looked at Snape.

"She was one of my students." Hermione was surprised that he even answered that.

"But sir you DID came from Hogwarts and her as well?"

"Yes. I'd never forget a girl who was a member of the golden trio." Snape shrugged and Rider looked at Hermione.

"So you're THE Hermione who was alongside Harry Potter?"

Gasps echoed in the room and Hermione looked at him in disbelief.

She never once mentioned that she was the girl who helped defeat Voldermort. She denied it to anyone that asked her. She told them that she only happened to have the same name as the hero and would've loved it if she WAS the hero. Her classmates believed it. They didnt even know what the hero looked like so they bought the lie immediately. Her picture wasn't shown on any international prophet for her privacy so that helped her keep her secret.

"She is indeed. She helped Harry Potter defeat Voldermort." Hermione was more tensed and she kept looking at the eyes of her classmates as Snape announced a revelation..

Hermione hid behind a dumpster as she struggled to catch her breath. A couple of fan girls were asking for Harry's number and autograph. At first it was only a few and she told them that Harry really didn't have one but a couple of girls had started crowding her.

"At least this would be an interesting thing to owl." she chuckled but stood up when a dark shadow stood behind her.

"Hiding for patrols?"

she stood up and patted her pants from kneeling.

"Funny." She rolled her eyes and draped her hood from above her head.

She took a step forward but stopped midway making him bump into her.

"Sorry,uhmmn You still have classes?" She hesitantly asked. She may be mad but she still did want to catch up. It would rather be rude if she just left him without striking a conversation.

"I actually finished my last one. You?" He asked back. She was relieved that he actually conversed with her.

"Same here. Professor."

"Severus." He answered.

"What?"

"Just call me Severus. Miss Granger." Hermione then gave her hand for a handshake.

"Hermione would be fine.errr Severus..." She was about to withdraw her hand for it had been ackwardly floating in midair waiting for--

She froze when she felt cold soft lips touch her hand.

"Hermione.." He said as he stood up and let go of her hand.

"Do you have plans before leaving New york?" She asked trying to brush of the ackwardness.

"I don't any yet. It seems that the port key that i got activates on midnight so i still have a couple of hours to waste."He answered and Hermione nodded.

They started walking together. and it grew silent.

"Would you want to have coffee with me? I have a part time at 5 so i can still accompany you till then."

"That would be splendid. Hermione." He answered and eyed her hoody.

"Scotland is colder than here yeah?" when Hermione noticed how he was scrutinizing her hoody, she put her hoody down and fixed her braid to her side.

' i was trying to hide dummy.' she thought.

"I hardly can't see any difference. hmmmn. lets put it this way. Winter here is bad while winter in scotland is worse."

"The perfect Analogy 50 points to gryffindor." He smirked fighting himself to smile.

They arrived at the Coffee shop but it was too crowded so they can't really come in.

"Bummer. There's another coffee shop that i know of but my apartment is much more closer. I can brew tea for us. is that ok?" there is no malice. Inviting a man inside her apartment seemed improper but why would she see him as a man?

'She's really polite and still very intelligent. I was surprised that she would trust me enough to let me in her house. She's very independent now. I knew that she was all alone now. I read a couple of papers saying how she obliviated her parents for their safety. Why isnt she mad at me?' He thought.

"Anything warm will do." we started walking a few blocks away and she pointed on the building that she was staying at. its the muggle part of new york but she really does blend in with the crowd. The elevator smelled of rust and old parchment paper probably because of its age. We arrived at her floor and she brought out a key and unlocked the door. I was surprised that she didnt used her wand but i shrugged it off anyway.

"This is it." She answered.

"Please do come in Severus." The Apartment has a strong smell of soap and books. Yes i do tend to smell things a lot. probably because of brewing potions. I scanned the room and it was surprisingly not girly. I did assumed that it would be full of floral pink lacey things. but it was actually very homy. I saw her head straight to a room then heard a loud sound of machinery it sounded vibraty but then silently turned down.

I walked on her sitting room which across has a small kitchen. She then started to rummage on her counters and started grabbing a few condiments.

Then left to a small room beside it.

"It should be warmer now. My heaters acting up really badly. I tried using a few charms but nothing happens. It's really old so i reckon it needs to be replaced. I'm preparing tea so please make yourself comfortable."

It did became warmer so i took of my robes and placed it on the sofa. Hermione came back with Tea and placed it on the small table in the sitting room.

"Harry always sends me my favorite tea. I always have tea when i miss home."

"Yes Tea makes everything better."

"Agreed." She laughed then started asking about Hogwarts.

_--_--_--_

We talked about a lot of things and surprisingly we can relate on things. I like talking to him. we converse on different things. jumping from a certain book to a poem that i never knew he would find interest in. It was already 6:30 when i checked the time.

"Oh no.." I uttered and he quickly understand my reaction.

"I should have reminded you about it. Sorry Hermione." He apologized.

"No its ok i'll just call someone ok?" He nodded and drank tea.

I stood up and went inside my room. I grabbed my muggle phone and called my friend from across the city. and lied about being sick.

i went outside and i saw Severus putting on his coat.

"You're leaving already?" i asked.

"I thought that you're leaving." He said as he sat down again.

"Well, its a Friday anyway so its ok if she missed a few lessons."

"A part time?"

"Yeah, I tutor my friend's kid. It helps pay the bills."

"Hermione."

"Yeah?"

"Do you know any place with firewhiskey here?" He asked.

"My heaters not doing any good is it?" I smirked and he nodded.

"And i thought you loved the dungeon."i joked and He scowled and crossed his arms.

"100 points from Gryffindor." still maintaining his stance

"Don't do that. It still scares me." He smirked then smiled once more.

We went to a muggle bar but they also served such drinks since the owner was a wizard too.

We ordered drinks and he insisted on paying. We settled on the far end of it and a bottle of firewhiskey disguised as a muggle whiskey were sent to our table.

"Minerva would be thrilled once i tell her about meeting you." He smiled. He smiled 10 times today! And yes i'm counting! Its so weird but really sweet to see this side of him.

"Do send my regards, Severus." I like saying his name. its really weird to be in first name basis.

"Of course Hermione." Good thing that i manage to get over from hearing my name escape his silky voice. The first 3 times made me blush and it became really hard to hide it.

We were down to our second firewhiskey and surprisingly were just tipsy.

We had talked about university lectures and work. He asked about where would i go after university.

"I'm thinking about apprenticing on Professor McGonagall but i never owled her yet."

"What about Potions? it never crossed your mind?"

"Even if i did, You never allow apprenticeship."

"Well i might consider you."

"You would?"

"Seeing your participation in class impressed me if telling you that makes you feel better." I kept quiet and he smirked.

"Then its settled. Owl me your grades and i'll consider it."

"Thank you Severus."

it was 11:00 pm and its our 3rd one.

we both agreed that it would be our last one. knowing that we only have about an hour to finish it.

We have been talking for about hours, so silence finally came.

I started circling the ice cube on my glass and drank it. then placed it on the table. I should really apologize for what i did earlier.

"Hermione, Sorry." "Severus, Sorry."

We both said in unison. we both smiled from it. Oooh 11th time.

"Hermione, I'm sorry if i revealed your identity, i was out of line." He looked sincere.

"It's ok they would eventually find out about it no matter how hard i try to hide it."

"Well i would've done the same. I dont like attention. I wouldn't even wear this clothes if it weren't for Draco."

"I was surprised that he haven't forced you to make your hair slick from gel."

"Oh he did, but i wouldnt let him touch it! I threatened hexes before he stopped meddling." He drank his glass again.

"You look good." I blushed from saying something stupid again. I talk recklessly probably because of the alcohol.

silence..

"Severus." I gulped

He looked at me.

"I'm sorry for laughing hysterically on your class." I gulped the firewhisky. " Knowing you and seeing how Professor Clavalio is trying to flirt with you made me laugh." I covered my mouth as he arched his brow upwards.

"It's not that you're not flirtable. you are dashing actually. Apart from your intelligence ofcourse that's important too. Yes indeed. i mean its just that she's trying too hard for you to -- I'll stop talking." I poured more of it and drank it in one gulp.

"Are you saying that i'm attractive?" He said then rested his palm on his cheeks. His cold expressionless face came back. why is it back? did i offend him.

"Yes--Noo.. I dont know." I ended up mimicking his gesture. i think i drank too much firewhisky. my hand slipped from my chin and i had my face slump on the table.

i became drowsy and i saw a hand lifted my chin.

i felt lips on mine. I think i responded but everything turned black and i felt strong arms hold me .

A/N

i saw a couple of bookmarks and thank you for that

reviews would be awesome!

i cant wait to update omg


	3. Chapter 3: Regrets?

"You look good." Damn it. Hermione.

I continued eyeing my drink. Trying hard not to respond the same thing to her. i never spent so much time with someone. let alone a woman. Yes Severus Snape.

She's a woman. We had been together since morning. "Severus." My thoughts were held back when I heard her say something and i looked at her. She's drunk. Nooo we're both drunk. but i can still manage.

"I'm sorry for laughing hysterically on your class." She gulped the firewhisky. Stop Hermione.

" Knowing you and seeing how Professor Clavalio is trying to flirt with you made me laugh." she covered her mouth. Clasping it like she said something she regret. What do you mean Hermione?

"Its not that you're not flirtable. you are dashing actually. Apart from your intelligence ofcourse that's important too. Yes indeed. i mean its just that she's trying too hard for you to -- I'll stop talking." She's drinking again. I was silent for too long. Hermione where are you getting at? I jokingly answered something preposterous.

"Are you saying that i'm attractive?" I rested my palm on my cheek. trying to hide my red cheeks. A man can blush too. I tried hard to conceal my feelings. Scowling hard just to mask my true feelings.

"Yes--Noo.. I dont know." I was strucked when i heard what she said next. i was gripping my robes from under the table fighting the urge to sweep her off her feet and kiss her. Sodding sod. i stood up ready to claim her but she fell unconcious on the table.

Perhaps an opportunity? No one can see it. I grabbed her chin and kissed her. It will only be a smack. only a smack. i felt her respond but i jolted my head away. damn it. one last kiss. I kissed her roughly. i moved my head away. and carried her.

I thought about apparating but. I can't risk splinching us both. I carried a hangover potion from my robe and thought about drinking it first.

I sat her back unto the chair and cussed when i saw blood from her lips. Lips bitten. An evidence from a crime that i seriously commited. i had stolen a kiss. Stolen a kiss from an unconcious beautiful woman. God how i want to do it again. SEVERUS THAT'S COMPLETELY PREPOSTEROUS! STOP! I exhaled deeply, i drank the potion and carried her again. I paid for the bill and went outside. Casting a nonverbal warming charm for both of us. The alcohol helped. And this beautiful woman helped too. She made me feel warm all over. the streets are starting to feel less crowded.

Good thing that i have a sharp memory of her apartment. I continued walking still holding her. I stole numerous glances from her face. How can i have this feelings from someone in just a short span of time? We did spend almost a day but still...

Severus Snape was visiting New york for a delivery of a potion. The customer paid a decent amount of money just to have it delivered by him personally. He was about to deliver it and head straight to the port key since it only opens from a certain time of the day.

A special plane flew on his path and he noticed it. he grabbed it and learned that he needed to attend a sudden lecture in University of Avalon. He hesitated from coming since he was thinking about the Port key. He doesn't want to be stuck here for hours just to wait for it to open again. he folded the parchment and put it to his pocket. He was about to cross the intersection when he saw a familliar figure from the opposite row of the intersection.

"Granger?" He muttered. Questioning if its really her. She looked different. She looks mature. He eyed her from the crowd and noticed how she was walking slowly.

"What's with her?" She stopped mid way. Making her bump with other muggles who were passing by her. He walked across just to look at her nearer. and noticed how she pushed her sleeves up. He noticed numerous things on her arm.

\--He looked again unto hermione and he pushed her long sleeves. It was the same set of bracelets. what is it for? its an odd way to wear bracelets. it was placed there not as an accessory but as to cover something up. It was too tight to be considered as a bracelet.--

Severus Snape then followed Hermione as she crossed the intersection. He was curious and worried. He followed but lost her from the crowd so he ended up walking across searching for her from the crowd. He sighed and looked at a muggle watch. Yep. He missed his port key. Sighing he grabbed the parchment from his pocket and reconsidered the offer. He sent the letter back prompting of his arrival and walked around. He noticed a muggle bookstore and went inside. He was fond of books and he wondered what a muggle bookstore looks like. He went inside and his clothes were eyed by the shopkeeper but she focused back on her previous work. He started looking through the books and frowned since these books were all about sappy love fics. He moved towards different sections when he heard a familliar voice. He looked for it and found Hermione chuckling from a book that she was reading. He smiled. He liked the idea of sharing a trait of someone who loves books and reading the same as he does. He then felt himself approach her. He knew that she would be grabbing the book so he grabbed it first. He was taken a back when he felt a hand cup his hand. It was surprisingly warm and he never wanted to withdraw his hand.--

They reached the building and entered the elevator. after reaching her floor. He casted a nonverbal alohamora to unlock the door. Thank gods he know non-verbal spells. aor it would have been difficult as he was holding Hermione. He went inside and placed her gently on the sofa. he sat from the chair feeling exhausted.--

She was shocked to see him. They were a few inches away from each other. and she backed away quickly. They conversed but it felt like Hermione was not interested to talk to him. So he teased her just to make it feel even. He looked at Hermione's hoody and recognized the emblem. It was the same one from the parchment that he received earlier. He was just about to tell her that he was going there when she bid goodbye and walked away with a slight of sarcasm. he sighed. The one time he wanted to be nice. Damn everyone for assuming that he was always up to no good. He went to the lecture right away but lost his way that made him late. He hated being late. If only Hermione helped him he wouldnt have to be late. He rolled his eyes. and went anyway. He heard a laugh roaring from the classroom and saw her. Hermione again? He smirked and felt like revenge was here. He intend for Hermione to feel embarrassed . But his anger diminished as the lectured started. He was impressed. She still remembers the lessons that she had taken although he wasnt her Professor, from when he was moved to teach D.A.D.A. He knew that his book was the accessory for her to answer his questions. Potter had taken possesion of his book. He knew that it was his when he saw a familliar scribbled name was present in the book. It was the previous owner of the book. They were poor so his textbooks were bought second hand. He nearly laughed when Potter told him a lame excuse of it being his nickname. Hermione probably had her hands from it and had read his revised ingredients. His feelings of Anger lowered. hence it diminished and turned into something else. She offered company and he obliged. They had spent the wholeday together. Talking about almost everything under the sun.he never ever had talked to someone who shared the same interests with him. He never got bored for they fought for each others opinion debating on small things and surrendering when they had proven a point. He felt butterflies for this woman. and he only understood it now.--

Snape sighed and stood up carrying Hermione inside her bedroom. It smelled of strawberries. He placed her unto bed and draped the comforters unto her body. He charmed the bed from 2 layers of warming charm. He marched back but found himself looking at her lips again. Should i do something on them? Fix her injured lips? Damn it Hermione what have you done to me? He then exited and casted wards to her room. Better to be safe. He has a small amount of self control left. He then casted a charm on the sofa making it bigger for it to fit him. It was already 1 am. making him miss the Port key once again.

Morning came and Hermione stood up from her bed. Her sudden movement sent her running to her bedroom bathroom. She threw up simultaenously and almost hugged the toilet from exhaustion. She stood up and brushed her teeth hoping to get rid of the nausea taste. She noticed dried blood from the side of her lips. what did i do? She also noticed how he never changed clothes before she slept. Severus! She ran towards her door and felt wards surrounding it. She was able to pass through though. She saw Severus still sleeping on the charmed sofa. She went to her kitchen and started heating up some tea. Hoping to get comfort from her hang over. She badly wants to prepare breakfast but the smell of raw eggs would send her throwing up again. her stomach is much too sensitive right now. She instead opened her cupboard and grabbed Peanut butter and a loaf of bread. She toasted slices and placed them on 2 seperate plates.

She grabbed one from her plate and started to bite it. She was thinking real hard on what happened yesterday. and why would Severus put wards on her bedroom? she turned off the kettle and poured tea for herself she sat on the counter still facing her sink. She drank tea when she finally remembered being kissed last night. Severus kissed me? Snape did? She drank her tea again and closed her eyes. She remembered being kissed but she fell unconcious after.

"Morning." She almost spilled her tea from surprise but quickly composed herself and looked back at him.

"Morning Severus." She smiled and got answered back with a smile too.

"Oh right." He grabbed a potion from the table and handed it to Hermione.

"That can help for your hangover." Hermione opened it and smelled the concoction. Then drank in one gulp. Severus noticed this and he smiled knowing that she had remembered simple precautions before drinking anything offered to her.

"Horrid taste." She muttered. "Yeah but its effective." He answered and shifted from his seat.

"Did i slip yesterday?" She asked while lightly touching her injured bottom lip. Gasping a little when it started to hurt from touching it.

"You had your face planted on the table." He never lied, it was partly correct. He uttered. Trying hard to conceal his doing. Hoping to get away from it. Well, That's better than. Oh i kissed you hard while you passed out and bitten your sexy little lips, sorry. He looked unto Hermione. Would she believe it? He saw her frowning then laughed afterwards.

"Silly of me then. Did i fell unconcious Severus?" She asked. Why are you lying to me Severus? Did you regret doing it? She sighed.

"Hungry?" She asked brushing off her feelings. i thought that something was there. Spending time with him confirmed her feelings. She fancied him.

"Starving." He smiled. Hermione grabbed two plates that she prepared a while ago and placed it on the table. She poured tea and sat on the other side of the table. They both ate in silence. The whole morning was awkward. Hermione can't help but feel hurt. She knew that Severus is lying to him. She made herself busy and started reading a book. She looked busy but she kept on just reading the first sentence. He was in the sitting room. while she was reading a book on her kitchen table. She felt someone penetrating her mind. She tried to look like she never noticed it and tried hard to keep her shields up. Placing false thoughts to hurt him.

"When is he leaving? I need to go to my part time." She felt him withdraw from her mind and felt bad afterwards. She heard him stood up and grab his robes.

"I should really get going." He said. He gave her a smile. which made her feel more guilty. She didnt want him to go. but she was mad too.

"I'll be expecting Owls with exeptional grades." He nodded. He opened her front door and bid goodbye. "Hermione."

"Severus."

It has been a couple of weeks when they last saw each other. She was paranoid. She was doubting herself if he really kissed her. What if he really did not? She was still getting great grades but she has experienced having sleepless nights from thinking about him. She have random dreams about him kissing her. And carrying her to her bedroom. months have passed and she was finally finished.

She was just waiting for her grades. A tap on her window startled her. An owl was sent.

Dear, Hermione.

I have been in contact with your professors in U.A and they have sent me your Grades from your first term until your end term.

I will be expecting you next week here in Hogwarts. Minerva is really excited for you. Your quarters are already in place. and Yes Minerva arranged it for you.

PS. Congrats my apprentice. Exceptional Grades deserves acknowledgement. I'll give you House points for that.

See you soon,

S.S

A/N:

Hello **DracoLover 91** **thank you for the review :) You are the first one and i appreciate it thanks again :)**


	4. Chapter 4 : Friends

Hermione Granger smiled on the thought of going back to Scotland. She truly can't decipher whether she was happy because she can go back to Hogwarts or she was happy because of a particular potions master. She was going to finally see HIM.

She left the letter sit on her kitchen island. Then began pacing about the room.

Suddenly exasparated from having dealt with their last interaction. She is still questioning the actions of her potions master towards her. Was it a one time thing? No. If it was then he would've sent you a letter regarding your apprenticeship.

Listing a mental notes of possible reasons made her head hurt. Did you possibly scared him off? What? that's completely absurd, he did became a spy for merlin's sake, why would he be scared of a commitment.

Wait. That's probably it.

"Hermione! Your brilliant mind is rumbling from sick fantasies! You even doubt if that memory was indeed true. " she then closed her eyes trying to remember if the lips that claimed her was nothing but a lucid dream or it was indeed real.

"You gave him a false memory that made him leave."

"Isnt it just what he deserve? he tried to envade your mind through legilemency."

Letting out a deep sigh, she then moved towards her living chair, grabbed a book and read away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you seriously changing your mind Severus? Her grades are quite exceptional and her professors think highly of her to even send in their recommendations toward the witch. Which i may add that they voluntarily done so?...What made you decide otherwise?"

"Minerva, my decision is not about being unsatisfied on Granger's performance, it may sound selfish but i decided so because of personal matters." He uttered grabbing hold of a glass containing firewhiskey.

"And what is it if i may ask?"

"I couldnt help but notice your insensitivity towards that subject, i clearly stated it as to be something ...personal." He gulped the remaining contents of the liquor and placed it on the table.

"Well, you should've decided that before sending in an owl for her." Severus stood up.

"But i didn't !!!" Realization dawned unto him. He looked at the meddling headmistress before him

"Oh, but you did." Minerva chuckled as a pair of dark robes hastily made its way out of her office.

"It's going to be an interesting year, Albus. I know it."

"I agree." Minerva looked up to eye Dumbledore's portrait.

"What made you do that Minerva?" The portrait asked her.

"I think that he may have found his witch, Albus. He deserves to be happy."

/ A week prior Snape's Arrival from New York

She has noticed Snape's actions changing.

He was always caught looking outside windows. Always lost in his thoughts. She even frowned when she saw a couple of burnt fingers from his hand probably because of mis-handling his brews. A few house elves were reporting about cauldrons bursting on Snape's brewing sessions. Severus Snape had neglected cauldrons and wasted brews? Highly odd of him right?

She noticed how frequent it is for him to have strolls outside hogwarts. He usually enjoyed his confinement on the four walls of his dungeon.

Something has changed. During supper she managed to have a chat with the young wizard.

"The cold clearly out done itself this year. Its awfully cold dont you think?" She asked Severus.

"Yes, indeed. Wait till you get down from the dungeons. Its bloody iceland from there."

"New york was awfully cold too. Wasn't it?"

"Err... it was. Yes." The headmistress smiled as she successfully brought up the topic.

" How was your trip?"

"It was nothing special. I just did what i had to do and left."

"Really? Hmmn. A special witch owled me. She was thankful for your company in New york. She was hoping--"

"Was it Her- Granger?" She smiled when she finally caught him. She was surprised when a familliar witch was brought up but she was right that a certain witch made him change his acts so suddenly.

"Oh my. I was pertaining to Professor Clavalio. But Hermione Granger? " His eyes suddenly narrowed. As if he realized how she was manipulated by his superior. But it was too late to even withdraw her name from the conversation.

"How is she?" She smiled.

"She's doing great. Still your star student i must agree." He smirked then started playing with bits of food in his saucer.

"Knowing Hermione's kindness. Did she ever engaged a conversation to catch up? Surely she asked about me? Well Merlin did you two talk?"

He nodded and she saw him looked down letting a few dark strands fall from his face. The same way that he does when hiding a blush. She remembered a teenage Severus blushing from a crush.

"I was thinking, should i ask her to be under my apprenticeship. Do you think she would comply?"

"Err.. i think so. But i managed to ask her the same."

"You asked someone to be under your apprenticeship?" She raised her brows.

"Don't give me that look. We both know that she is more than capable to do so. You should have seen her interact with me. Merlin that witch can argue with me intellectually." Minerva smiled when he noticed the potions master smile.

One night her wards had triggered. Jolting from her sleeping form. She grabbed her wand and casted a lumos to illuminate the room. After seeing a dark figure moving from across the room. She casted an incendio. Sighing from relief as the intruder was only her colleague, She rolled her eyes seeing a sleeping drunk wizard who was hugging her quarter's floor.

She summoned her outer robe and helped the wizard sit.

The wizard hiccuped and gazed up.

"I want to see her *hic* Minerva. why? *hic* Do you know any portkey. I need to say sorry Minerva. It has been *hic* months and i'm much of a coward to even owl to her." She frowned when he started rummaging on his pocket. Showing a bunch of crumpled parchment and putting it all on the table. He smiled then grabbed one. Opening it and even tried to unwrinkle it. Making his hand a make shift iron as he straighten it down.

hic* See this? I never owled this because *hic* its far to mushy." He stood up and stumbling made his way out of Minerva's quarters. /

"You'll thank me someday Severus. I know it."

"Is it really Minerva?"

"Drunk words are Sober thoughts." Minerva shrugged.

xxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione Granger was smiling once the castle was upon her. Ignoring her stumble from using a portkey nearby. She looked at her left hand and it looked fine. Although it hurts when squeezed.

She started walking towards it but stopped as wards where stopping her from entering. It was indeed summer but the cold night breeze of Scotland still embraced her fully.

She was waiting for Hagrid. Since they already talked about her time of arrival, he even visited her from her place and helped her move things a day earlier. She had started to shiver slightly as a sudden rain poured down her.

Her belongings are already inside the castle including her umbrella making her vulnerable from both the night breeze and the rain. Sighing she casted her patronus and a glowing otter made its way towards Hagrid.

xxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I told him specifically not to smell the remaining contents of such vials. Potions that are left uncapped can spoil and then result to uncanny smells." Snape shaked his head negatively.

"Well, I'm sure that he already learned his lesson Severus. I already casted a spell for him to sleep soundly i just figured that giving him a potion to do so..seemed impractical." Poppy laughed.

"Good thinking. He might have been traumatized."

A patronus started to descend from a window stopping on Hagrid's footing.

"That might have been Hermione. Oh no! Hagrid was supposed to aid Hermione upon her arrival. And it had just started raining." She looked worried.

Poppy started eyeing Severus. And was about to talk. When Severus raised his hand to dismiss her.

"Fine, I'll get her." He walked outside the castle casting a spell that instantly made his wand deflect rain. It was a counter part of a muggle umbrella. He followed the patronus and winced to see a soaking Hermione behind the gates.

She's here. She's really here.

He tried to hide his concern yet it showed upon his face for a brief second.

xxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione sighed as Hagrid was not yet to be seen.

Did he receive my patronus? She sighed then embraced herself.

She saw a dark figure coming towards the gates. Recognizing who it was made her heart flutter.

She was feeling giddy, guilty and mad at the same time.

Giddy as if being able to see her long time crush. Guilty from the way he made him leave. And Mad for lying to her.

Thump

Thump

Thump

She closed her eyes from remembering her last talk from Rider.

/ Last day at New York.

She had spent her last time visiting her University. She thanked each one of her professors as she told the news of apprenticing under Professor Severus Snape. They all started congratulating her from this achievement.

She went outside and took a last glimpse of the University. She smiled finally as her hardwork had paid off. All the part time that she went through just to be able to support herself and all the late nights that she endured just to study.

"Hermione." She smiled as a familliar voice greeted her.

" Rider. What's up?"

"Let's talk."

She frowned as her friend looked serious.

"Be careful around him ok? I dont trust him."

"Who? Who are you talking about?"

"Snape."

"Look Rider if this is about him being a death eater before its --"

"Its not that mione. I saw you together on Uncle barnan's Bar. I was about to approach your table when he--" he sighed.

"Snape. I saw him kiss you while you are undeniably unconcious."

xxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

The dark figure then looked at her and started to lower the wards. She slowly stepped inside the gate. Trying hard to not look into his eyes. She felt robes draped unto her. He casted a warming charm and made the make shift umbrella bigger for the both of them.

He lowered the wards and opened the gates. Once Hermione was inside. He wrapped his outer robes on Hermione and casted a warming charm on them. He made the umbrella bigger.

"Why didn't you used a charm to deflect rain? You could have stayed dry. Granger." He answered with a stiff cold growl. Mad for letting herself get rained on.

" I never used one. I always used and brought a muggle umbrella with me." She answered then wrapped the robes tightly unto her body.

"Well, well Granger. I thought that you would know of a spell that simple." He mocked then continued walking towards the castle.

"Hagrid's in the Hospital wing if you are wondering."

"What happened to him?" She asked worriedly.

"Don't worry. He'll live. He is still in one big piece as you left him." Hermione sighed in relief. He narrowed his eyes towards the witch. She always did care for her friends.

A frog jumped unto Hermione's feet. Making her stumble as to jerk away from the creature. Making her clutch on the potions master's arm.

"Tut tut Granger. It's just a frog." She was about to let go when he touched her right hand from his arm reassuring her that it was fine.

"Hold on to me, if you must Granger. The pathway is filled with moss. I wouldn't want my apprentice to be sleeping in the hospital wing tonight." He smiled for a second then back to his unreadable expression again.

When they were finally inside the castle. Hermione let go of the potions master arm.

He grabbed his wand and chanted a drying spell for Hermione. She was surprised when he did that but felt warm when her clothes felt dry.

"Thank you, Professor Snape." She smiled and made her way towards the hospital wing. He watched her walk away then sighed.

"Back to our Professional titles i see." He scowled. Well you started calling her Granger dimwit. What would you expect from her?

He started to retreat back to the dungeons. But the headmistress had just walked from his direction.

"Hermione's already here? I presume?"

"Yes, she's at the Hospital wing, visiting Hagrid."

"Ah Hermione being as kind as ever." He nodded then walked forward.

"Severus, why dont you come with me so that we can welcome her?"

"I- I have a Cauldron -to tend to Minerva. Perhaps another time." He walked faster this time.

"Hermione!"

"Madame Pomfrey!" She hugged her and then sat beside Hagrid's Bed. She smiled when his bed was amazingly big from its normal size and it took 3 bedspaces to accomodate his bed.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Don't worry Hermione. Hagrid just happened to be tasked on cleaning vials. But he--"

"OH merlin did he inhaled the contents of it? Vials left uncapped can result to foul odors. Especially from un statised potions. Hagrid!" She rolled his eyes and held the giants hand to touch it.

"Merlin, you sounded just like Snape. He uttured the same comment." Pomfrey laughed that made Hermione blush.

"HERMIONE!" She stood up when she saw an excited Professor McGonagall entering the Hospital wing.

"Prof- i mean Minerva!" She hugged her.

"How was your trip?"

" Well i did stumbled from my descend. Blimey I think i already have forgotten to use Port keys. Quite Funny actually"

"Are you hurt?" The headmistress asked.

"Then lets give it a scan then?" Said Madame pomfrey with the same amount of worried tone.

"it is sprained Hermione. Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I'm sorry, i was just too excited to be here." She gave her a half smile.

"Then lets get you fixed up."

"I'll leave you two then. Let's have a chat tomorrow morning Hermione. Its getting awfully late."

"Goodnight Minerva!" She bid goodbye then looked at a busy witch scanning her again.

"Can i sleep on my quarters Mada-"

"Poppy, call me poppy. And yes i'll just tend to this sprained hand and off you go."

"Thank you Poppy."

Her hand was wrapped by a white cloth. She was told that it needs to be like that for 3 days.

Sighing how she has forgotten to ask where her quarters was. Made her turn her heel back towards the hospital wing.

The cold breeze made her grip the outer robes that hugged her.

"Oh i forgot to give this back to him." Give it back tomorrow. He didnt even escort you back to the hospital wing. Well he wasnt obliged to isnt?

Let's face it Hermione. You cant stay mad at him. You want to see him.

She sighed then turned her heel once again and descended down the dungeons.

She hesitantly was about to knock when the door opened.

"What is it--" he stopped mid sentence then looked at her injured hand. She saw a worried face from him.

"What happened?" He asked then stepped sideways motioning her to come inside.

"A small port key accident." She grumbled.

" I just wanted to give this back to you Professor." She stripped it off and gave it to him.

"Why didnt you tell me sooner about the injury Hermione?" He looked worried. But he eventually looked on the wall behind him.

"It didn't really hurt then." She was caught off guard as she heard him say her name again. She missed that.

"I just really wanted to give that back to you.Maybe tomorrow we can talk about my arrangement towards my apprenticeship sir?" He nodded.

"Yes, the sooner the better."

"Well, thanks again professor. I'll take my leave then." He looked down from hearing her cold tone.

"Hermione." He heard footsteps that stopped moving.

"Sorry if i never contacted you in any way." He sighed. When a few seconds passed and he never have gotten a response he turned around to look at her. She sighed.

"Don't be...you never really promised to send an owl anyway." She looked down.

"Yes, but i should have at least." He frowned. Well i did try to send you one. But it looked like a bloody love letter.

"Were you mad?" He asked.

"Not Mad. Hurt . Yes...It did hurt for a while. But its ok. I just thought that we actually became friends. I enjoyed talking to you. I enjoyed your company." she was still kind of mad but she cant even try to hide her feelings towards him.

"But we are. Hermione. ARE we?" he asked. She noticed a worried tone from him. Somehow she has seen the Severus that he met at New york.

"Of course, i just felt that you pushed me away when you addressed me as "Granger". She rolled her eyes that made him chuckle.

"Sorry, about that. Perhaps tomorrows another day? I'll make it up to you."

"Sure thing, friend." She smirked. Well if you tend to kiss your friends while they are passed out. Then yes we are Friends.

"Severus?"

"Yes."

"I forgot to ask Minerva about my Quarters. Do you happen to know where it is?"

"Well since you are my apprentice. It's near mine."

They were both silent as they walked towards Hermione's Quarters.

"Ah one more problem. I dont know the password." She scratched the back of her head.

He sighed.

"I love Gryffindor."He snorted and closed his eyes in disbelief. She laughed when the door opened.

"I never imagined you to utter both love and gryffindor in once sentence." She smirked and went inside.

"Goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight Severus."

After locking the door. She leaned behind it and exhaled loudly.

"I'll squeezed it out of you Severus. You'll confess everything in time. I hope." She smiled. Yes she did hope. Feeling exhausted.she jumped on her bed and sudden scenarios of what if's formed unto her head.

A/N:

I am sorry if i ever have grammar issues. :( i'm trying hard to re read everything for spell errors. If there is some sorry. :)

Reviews are really awesome! It motivates me to write a new chapter!


	5. Chapter 5 : Milk

**I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER IN ANYWAY. JK ROWLING OWNS THE CHARACTERS AND THE STORY.** **THIS IS STRICTLY FAN MADE**

...xXx...

A knock on the door woke Hermione up. She stood from her bed. Gathered her robe and wrapped it around her.

She lazily walked towards the door and slowly twisted the knob.

"er'mione!!" Large hands picked her up making her slightly dizzy.

"Hagrid, happy to see you too." She smiled then the happy Giant put her down.

"Sorry, bout last night." He grumbled.

"That's alright Hagrid, i understand the circumstance. Are you feeling Ok?"

"I'm ar'right er'mione. I hate ma-self for being such a big goof." He scratched the back of his head and looked down.

"Well, see ya i just sneaked out i better get back at the infir'mry . I juz' wanted to apologize." He waved goodbye and walked away.

Hermione chuckled and went inside her quarters to prepare for breakfast.

...xXx...

She entered the Great hall and her eyes wandered across the room. Nothing changed. Except that the hall is not buzzing with students.

It seemed weird not to hear loud chattering and the constant clanking of utensils. She walked towards the far end of it.

A couple of seats were already taken at the head table.

Neville Longbottom waved his hand as she walked towards it.

She smiled and took the seat beside him.

"Hermione! How are you?"

"Great. Neville. It's good to be back here, i think." She smiled and rested her back unto the Chair.

"Well, lets just look into the positive memories and we will be ok." He sighed. She nodded in agreement. Hogwarts is a very significant place. The memories of the war is hard to forget. The lives that were taken cannot be taken back. But their good memories of the place were held deeply in her heart.

Neville held her hand then gave her a half smile.

"Don't be sad Hermione. If you cry. I'll cry too. You wouldn't want that right?" She nodded and chuckled.

"Yeah. We wouldn't want that."

"I heard what happened to Hagrid. Is he ok?"

"He's fine. Neville. I talked to him this morning."

"Well, that's a relief. It was his first time to help Snape so i think he didnt really grasped his instructions. I find it real hard too."

"You helped him?"

"Yes, i tried. But Merlin. That man still frightens me."

She laughed at his comment that made Neville flushed.

"Well, i can atleast try? Oh by the way, i heard the news that you're apprenticing under Snape?"

"Yes, indeed Neville."

"Wow, Congrats Hermione. Snape's not really the kind to apprentice someone. Are you scared?"

"Wow. Neville Great way to motivate a friend." She snorted and Neville laughed.

"Seating here is kind of mind boggling." She stated then bite unto a bacon she picked up.

"You'll get used to it." He smiled and poured hot milk for her.

"Thanks Neville." She grabbed it and blow unto it. Steamy milky heat covered her face.

"So, are you going to teach here afterwards?" He asked. And she looked at him and bitten her cheeks.

"I never really thought about it yet."

"Oh. Well i figured since D.A.D.A is still vacant. I thought that its Snape that got it."

"It is still Vacant?" She drank the remaining contents of the milk and placed the glass unto the table.

"Yes, Headmistress Minerva is still scouting --"

"Neville." They both looked upwards when they noticed an authoritive baritone voice that suddenly joined their conversation.

"Severus." Neville said.

She frowned when Neville looked away. Is he still his boggart?

"Is this seat taken, Hermione?" She met his gaze.

"No it is not." She smiled then continued eating.

She noticed how he frowned then sat beside her.

She grabbed a daily prophet and started reading. Without looking she grabbed a toast and bitten unto it.

'Oh God. How can i concentrate eating if he keeps on staring at me?' she sighed.

"Is something wrong. Severus?" She looked at him and met his gaze. still no answer. He just kept looking at her.

"Ummnn, Perhaps about our arrangement?" She immediately set her gaze back to her food. Merlin they were inches from each other.

"Two o clock, My office. Don't be late." He stood up and walked away.

Noticing how he never eaten anything made her stood up and follow the dark figure out of the great hall.

"Severus, wait!" Ugh why did you have to get up? He snorted but continued walking. Faster this time.

"Severus??" He stopped when he had felt hands grab his arm.

"Is there something wrong? You --hmmmppf"

He grabbed her chin, looked into her eyes trailing down to her lips. He licked her upper lip clean as it was covered with milk seconds ago. She gasped at the sensation and nearly jerked when he started kissing her roughly. He smirked when her hands started to grab his hair pushing him closer to her.

...xXx...

"Severus? Severus!"

He closed his eyes and shuddered at the mental image that he just started to fantasize.

"Are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

"Yes, Hermione."

"Then come on lets get back to breakfast then." She grabbed his arm and lightly tugged it forward.

He smiled and grabbed her shoulders making her face him.

"Alright. Alright. But let's fix this first." He brushed his thumb from her upper lip then licked his thumb clean from the milk.

He smiled when it made her blush.

"My, my. Someone's blushing." He teased that earned him a punch from his arm.

"If you're hungry. Just come back to the great hall." She started walking away that made Severus laugh.

making sure that she was out of sight he sighed.

"Merlin if i didn't left the Great hall. I could've made a fool out of myself and kissed you." He whispered. he shook his head and sighed.

...xXx...

Hermione never returned to the table. She headed straight to the library and leaned her back unto the bookshelf.

"That... was... so... sexy." She muttered word by word.

She bitten her bottom lip. Shuddering from a mental image that played like a broken muggle movie.

She took a deep breath and grabbed a book above her.

After grabbing it. She couldnt help but think about it again.

Ughhh.

"BOOKS I NEED TO READ MORE BOOKS."

...xXx...

She was drawn by shimmering lights caught her attention. The glistening sunlight reflected unto the lake. It did hurt her eyes but she started to walk towards the lake and sat under the tree.

"I think i just found my favorite place then."

Noticing how high the sun was up made her realize that its time for lunch.

She went inside the Castle and went to the Great hall.

Severus was already seated. She smiled when he stood up and pulled the seat for her.

She sat and felt the chair being pushed for her."Thank you Severus."

He leaned sideways and whispered. It made his voice deeper. "It's saddening."

"What?" She frowned.

"Lunch doesn't serve milk." he chuckled and he earned a slap on his arm.

"That's not funny. Severus." Making her blush again.

Brows and murmurs filled the room as professors notice their lively interaction.

Minerva smirked.

"My intuition is right all along."

...xXx...

After finishing lunch they both made their way towards Snape's Office.

Once they had entered. They were like triggers that switched from friends into colleagues.

He explained that his schedule varies from the number of students this year. He cited books that he used as references for his subject. But explained that he knows the ingredients and brews by heart.

He uttered an incantation and flicked his wand. The room suddenly revealed an entrance. She frowned as the room was false from the castle's architecture. It was simply enchanted to be his extended brewing station. It was filled with jars that contains extensive ingredients. It was much bigger than his private storeroom. It also provided a small sitting room. And a small fireplace near it.

They moved towards the room and the entrance quickly vanished.

He flicked his wand and summoned books from his shelf . It floated around him. Then after deciding what book is to be picked the other remaining books returned to the shelf leaving the picked one floating as it began turning the pages one by one.

She admired the man before him. He was busy reading the book. He frowns a second and nods when he understood what he was reading. She even smiled when strands of hair would get unto his face that make him motion his head sideways to get rid of it.

She smirked when she was once again checking him out. The robes that he was using was the same as the one he used in New York. And i actually thought that he suddenly became a man of fashion. Well at least they were neater and it hugged his proportions perfectly.

She came back to her senses when he finally talked.

"I think that this potion is ideal for a research." He uttered.

"What is it Severus." She asked then moved closer to the brewing station.

"I am contemplating in brewing an advanced version of Polyjuice. I want to strenghten its ability and prolong its effectiveness. From hours into days."

She jerked when she heard the potion. She remembered Harry's fits from being suspected as the thief of the ingredients. He exaggerated a couple of details but she highly believed that Snape was really angry about it.

"Granger?"

"Granger?"

"Hermione!"

She looked at him and tried hard not to avoid his gaze.

"Sorry, Severus. I was just trying to think --ah what about the addition of fluxweed haven't you tried that?" She said almost stuttering.

He looked up and ran his fingers under his chin. She sighed as relief that he wouldn't question her anymore.

"Fluxweed's properties it is very well known for its healing properties that can help aid if the user would get internally injured from the change, but i never tried an addition of it as it is the main ingredient for Polyjuice. But I'll look into it."

"Hmmmn, What about the quality of the Fluxweed? I read that it is most effective it you gathered them during a fullmoon."

"Well, that is right. But it is not helpful anymore since i always get them during a fullmoon. That makes it the most expensive ingredient of the potion."

"And so it is.." she felt more guilty.

" Do you have anymore questions?" He asked while making the book be placed back at his shelf.

"None at the moment." She uttered and nervously smiled at him.

"Then let's call it a day." He sat on his chair and lit up the fireplace.

"But its only six pm?"

"Don't worry Hermione. Once The school year starts we would be here till nine. So let's just be happy for the siesta." He groaned and rested his head on the chair.

"Wow, then i'd better cherish this then." She sat beside him and summoned a book.

"Do you mind if i read some of your collection?" She asked.

"Sure." He also summoned a book and started reading.

"Hermione."

"Hmmn"

"I know what you did."

"Ahhh- what?"

"I brewed the potion that turned you back to normal. I'm not daft you know." He answered.

"So you knew?" She shyly asked.

"Well, it did took me a while. But i figured it out eventually."

"Sorry." She apologized and then started to stand up.

"Hermione. Stay. I didn't say it to make you feel bad. I just figured that i should let you know. Now that you are my apprentice." He smiled at her and patted her unruly hair.

"Well, i should've done the same then." She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"We're even. I would also apologize for laughing at your furry problem before. I had to excuse myself down the dungeons to properly laugh. And i even I restrained myself from laughing when i saw you react a while ago."

" You really had to confess that dont you?" She rested her head once again on Severus' shoulder.

"Why did you remove your bandage already?"

"I dont want anyone to worry. It's not that serious and i'll make sure not to put much pressure to it, for a while."

"You better be. May i offer a Menthol balm for that?"

He held her hand not giving her an option to disagree. he summoned the said balm and dabbed small amounts from her wrist towards her palm, then started massaging it with a gentle circular motion.

Hermione smiled at his careful gesture and thanked the man that she undeniably started to fancy.

...xXx...

Hermione was scanning the Library to find books regarding her research on the improvement of the polyjuice potion. She jumped from section to section and even tried to translate sentences that were written from a different language.

After gathering the books she went out and walked outside the castle. Smiling as she had arrived on her destination. She has enchanted a small handkerchief into a blanket and sat down. She grabbed the first book and lied down to read.

...xXx...

"Minerva, you wished to see me?" He said as he went inside her office.

"Yes, Sit down Severus."

"Hello Severus." He looked up and greeted the late albus dumbledore

"Hello, albus."

He sat down and Minerva sat down as well.

"I still havent found a Professor to teach D.A.D.A. "

" And you wish that i would accept it?"

" Its only going to be a few months, Severus."

"Minerva, i have an apprentice that needs a lot of my time too. Handling two would most likely hinder time for both of us."

"Then i'm left with no choice."

"What do you mean?"

"There is one application that i never really looked at."

She held out the form to face it to Severus.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT MINERVA! I WOULD NOT APPROVE of GILDEROY SODDING LOCKHART."

A/N:

TADA! i kind of loved this chapter. Hihi

Reviews are appreciated!!


	6. Chapter 6 : Gilderoy Bastard

"This is unacceptable. That sodding wanna-be- again? His fiasco before is quite enough!" He grumbled almost breaking his quill.

Hermione is helping him write his lesson plan for the school year. She was sitting beside him assisting him on his schedules and book references.They had been busy because three days from now the school is going to be full of students.

"...And he even had the wits to come back here? After what he did?" He sneered.

"Well, he did fought a thousand centaurs from the glowing lava of DEATH!" She sarcasticaly remarked. Earning a scowl from him.

"If you only knew how my time was fiddled away by pesky girl students. They even had the nerve to give me a task to hand over love letters for their oh so heroic-lockhart. I was quick enough to deduct points but they still insisted." He shook his head and sighed.

Hermione's eyes widened as she herself had sent a love letter. She had read some of his books one summer and ended up having a little crush on the professor, but upon learning that his adventures was all make believe she had gradually cringed on the idea.' i did have a crush oh him, but it stopped and i had my eyes towards another one and it happens to be the man that i'm with right now.' She looked at the potions master. He is still busy re-writing book titles on the second parchment. When he noticed the silence he looked up and she blushed.

"Blushing? Ey, You just made me think that you had a crush during your school years." He smirked and continued writing.

"I CERTAINLY DID NOT!" she screamed.

"Clearly, i am wrong. My apologies." He answered with sarcasm. 'Did she fancy Lockhart? Typical.' he cleared his throat and started writing again.

"He might have changed. Why don't you give him another chance?" She stood up and stretched her arms up after finishing rewriting her stack of parchment. She placed it on his desk and slank back at her chair.

He shrugged in response.

"Severus, if Minerva did let him teach here again. I'm sure that he had met her standards. Don't you think so?"

"Ob-viously." he said a matter of factly. A smack on the head made him turn his head upward.

"Girl! Did you just smack me?" He gave her a cold stare. then rolled his eyes when Hermione chuckled.

"Well, don't sass me again. And i'm not a GIRL!" She sneered and crossed her arms.

"How do you want me to address you then? Boy?" He flinched as a book was thrown, but he dodged it.

"And i thought that you adore books." He smirked then continued writing.

"Well, i guess that it can also be used as a weapon...Accio book." She laughed and looked across the room.

She casted a tempus charm and it indicated that it was already ten pm.

She started reading but eventually her eyes drooped and slumber took her.

...xXx...

He stopped writing when he heard a soft thump on his desk. She had dropped the book she was reading and her face was cradled by her palm and her head was moving droopingly. He sighed and looked at her fondly. A hafl smirk escaped his lips.

Who would have thought that he would be garnering feelings like this that he thought would be buried a long time ago. Their arguments is oddly relaxing and oddly likeable. Their companionship can't be described as a relationship but it is... something. He admitted that he had tried to bury his feelings from her. The trip in New York, it did gave him a few sleepless nights. He was guilty because of the stunt that he did while intoxicated.

But he was somehow happy that he did.

'And here you are again. Looking as tempting as ever.' He thought.

"You just have to make everything hard for me don't you?" He closed his eyes and leaned in. Brushing his lips gently on hers and pulling away slowly. Satisfied that he never woke her up. He waited seconds. And counted slowly.

' one...two...three'

and slammed his hand on the desk. Alarming her.

"I'M AWAKE!" Her hand suddenly armed with her wand.

He laughed and stood up. "Come on now. before you ruin my book from your unnecessary drools." He smirked. Then pulled her chair back to help her stand up.

"You didn't have to do that... You gave me a fright..." She taunted her hand on her chest, probably because it almost gave her an heart attack.

He scowled and pointed at his head. "We're even."

...xXx...

Hermione has excused herself and asked her mentor about her trip at Diagon Alley. He approved and was about to tell her that he can accompany her, if she hadn't mentioned meeting with Ginny Potter. That would have been awkward.

she smiled and bid him goodbye.

He was walking around the castle with a book on his hand. He had been reading while walking. He won't stumble upon anything because he charmed himself to be able to stop if a collision is on the way.

He was on the last page of the book that he was reading. And he automatically stopped.

He had set her eyes upon a person standing just in front of him. He looked up and scanned her. A smile crept on her lips.

"I picked up my robes today and she suggested that i should wear it to make me more comfortable. Uhmmn, Does it look ok?" She was looking at her robes and even smoothened it to unwrinkle parts of it.

It is surprisingly black. But its not like his. It is enchanted to look black but whenever she moves it shows a hint of red and yellow. Long sleeved robes that had draped along the edges of the floor. It was loose but not loose enough to hide her curves. How is that even possible? She is wearing high heeled dragon hide boots and her hair is braided sideways.

"The tailor had explained that my dress robes are enchanted to fit my mood...she said that it changes colors gradually. Maybe it knew that came I from Gryffindor." She looked at it again and carresed the fabric among her fingers.

"Pity how such robes can be in tolerance with potions. I'll remind you to not to spill anything on it."

".. and you again. Raining on my parade." She clutched her hands on her arm.

"It looks...great. Hermione."

"I know." She laughed and he just shook his head from her arrogance.

...xXx...

The school year has officially started.

The great hall was filled with students and murmurs filled the room.

They entered the great hall through the Teacher's entrance and automatically Hermione noticed Snape's cold presence. They sat at their seats. Hermione greeted other professors on the table, satisfied that she has delivered pleasantries she fiddled her thumbs that was placed unto the table.

She looked at her left side and eyed the scowling man beside him. She leaned and whispered.

"Come on now. Stop scowling for once." She shrugged when he still maintained his expression.

Headmistress Mcgonagall stood in front and welcomed all the first years. It was in the middle of the sorting when Hermione finally spoken.

"It was fun back then but why did it suddenly bore me." she uttered and sighed. Two tables of first years are still in need of sorting and it had already bore her. And to mention that her bum is starting to get sore from seating too much.

"Imagine my delight for years then." He smiled at her and she laughed.

"You never fail to make me smile, Severus." She smiled then touched his hands. It was mildly called affection but he loved the gesture. She had only removed it when she clapped her hands in acknowledgement of McGonagall's speech.

The Professors were introduced shortly. He stood up and was introduced by Mcgonagall. Hermione was used to Snape's introduction as a silent one. She fully remembered the eary silence the great hall has whenever he was mentioned. but she smiled when it was replaced with cheering and dozen of claps. He was a Hero after all. He wasnt affected from all the claps that he received and still he remained expressionless. Hermione stood up smiled and introduced herself as an apprentice. Snape raised his brow. When he heard catcalling whistles.

"And let's welcome Mr. Gilderoy Lockhart as our New Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor."

...xXx...

Hermione woke up earlier than she predicted. She showered and dried her hair. She sighed as electricity was out of reach. She ended up using a drying charm and wore her dress afterwards.

She stared at the mirror and caressed her hair. It was unruly and she grabbed her sleekeazy's hair potion.

"Thank, merlin for this." After taming her hair. She began braiding it. Then started putting on light make up.

Her robes are gleaming with red and yellow colors.

Being satisfied in the way she looked, she smiled, grabbed her notes and quill then stepped out her quarters.

It was an hour early for breakfast but she was already ready for class.

"I'll just drop my things at the potions classroom and head straight to the great hall." She opened the classroom and peeked inside.

It was dark. Muttering lumos she made her way towards his desk and placed her notes and quill on top of it.

She turned around and...

"MERLIN'S BUTTERBALLS!! " She trembled as a dark figure was now in front of her.

"Incendio." He muttered and room was filled with lighted candles. He frowned and crossed his arms.

"You're rather early. Too early." He eyed her from head to toe.

She blushed as he was still in his pajamas. his hair was also messy and his eyes still looked drowsy.

"My wards are still in place when it is this early. I forgot to mention it to you. Good thing its only an alarming ward. Or you could have spent your first day in the hospital wing."

"Sorry. Did i wake you up? I just placed my things here before heading to the great hall." She looked down and played with her fingers.

"No, i was already awake no need to apologize. Come." 'Liar'

He motioned her towards a painting. He touched it with his wand and an entrance to his quarters appeared.

"We'll head up together." He muttered and went inside his bedroom.

...xXx...

They headed towards the table but the potions master was halted by Minerva. She wasnt acknowledge by Minerva. Which is really Odd. It looked serious and private so she didnt know what to do.

He motioned for her to go ahead of him and she nodded in response.

'That looked serious.'Her thoughts were interrupted as a couple of students greeted her goodmorning. And she greeted back in response.

'I was called Professor.' She smiled and entertained the idea.

She sat at her usual place beside Neville. They had talked for a while but upon noticing a figure had sat beside her. She smiled and quickly looked to her left.

"Severus--" she frowned as a different person was now occupying Snape's seat.

"Hello, Miss Granger." A cocky smile escaped upon Lockhart's face.

She can almost hear his arrogance on a simple hello.

"Hello Professor Lockhart."

"Please call me. Gilderoy. But i would prefer it, if you call me Roy."

"Err- roy?" She winced looked down. 'What is he doing here. Where is Severus?'

"No need to be flushed Miss Granger. I know what effects i have towards females." she dotted her head towards him.

"What??" This arrogant nitwit said what? 'You almost sounded just like him.' She thought remembering how Snape despised him.

"Oh my apologies. Miss Granger." He bowed his head and glanced up looking from his lashes.

"Lockhart. I would prefer it if you could sit... elsewhere." She sighed in relief when he Snape was behind her chair.

"Well, why be doleful. Severus. Come on now. There are plenty of vacant seats. Why not pick another one?" The potions master eyed the nitwit that was occupying his seat. He even despised the way he looked at Hermione..

He sighed and smirked.

He casted a nonverbal mobilicorpus and levitated lockhart just a few inches from the ground making an illusion of him standing up.

He grabbed the chair beside Hermione and seated.

"Oh Gods. He was pestering me. Thank you for sitting here." Her eyes on lockhart who moved towards a different chair and started chatting with Hagrid.

"anytime." He said then sipped his tea. ' There is no way that i will give up this seat.' He smiled then continued to sip his tea.

After breakfast. They went to the Potions Classroom. He noticed Hermione's tenseness.

"I wouldnt ask if you have notes since i'm pretty sure that you do." He muttered and she nodded.

"Hermione."

"Yes?"

"Please refrain from raising your hand if none of the students know the answer." He scowled.

"Ok." she muttered then looked down.

He snorted. " It was supposed to be a jest. But i assume that you would really raise your hand?"

"You!!" She crossed her arms and Snape had opened the doors.

A couple of 3rd years marched in his classroom and he began the orientation.

She obediently sat across the room observing the classroom and even noted everything that he had taught the students.

...xXx...

They had assembled upon the Teacher's lounge and Minerva has said a few reminders about the upcoming events. She also discussed the revision of lesson plans. They had to changed a topic because of a ministry call about it being too sensitive to be taught in a School.

Hermione felt giddy as it was her first time to be in an official meeting but she maintained her posture posing as a confident apprentice listening to the meeting.

"Hernione, you will be patrolling the floors at Wednesdays and Fridays. A prefect is also assigned during Fridays so you have company. But wednesdays im afraid, you would be patrolling alone. Would that be alright?"

"Of course, Minerva. It's not my first time walking through the corridors at night."

"Confessing mischiefs i see?" Snape commented. Making a few professors laugh.

"Minerva, since it is her first night to patrol. I would be glad to accompany her just this once." A few faces were confused and Minerva smiled amusingly.

"Well that is just. Then i'll leave her to you."

Minerva dismissed the meeting and everyone bid their goodbyes and exited the room.

...xXx...

"Severus?" She called and knocked once .

"Give me a minute."

He opened the door and his heart froze as he saw Hermione sobbing.

"What's wrong?" He grabbed her arm and led her into his quarters.

"Nightmares." She said as she sat down.

"Do you want a Dreamless potion?"

"No, i just need company for a few minutes. Is that ok?" She asked. Wiping away her tears using her sleeves.

He caught sight of her arms. The same bracelets were still there. He had seen this before, the question clinged unto his mind when he was still in New york. Why did she had that Bracelet. How long has it been there?

But never thought when to ask and bring it up.He noticed it many times.Their brewing sessions. When she was getting a book. And now...

He touched her arm and looked at her, he slowly folded the sleeves upwards still looking at her as if asking for permission. When she didn't protest. He eyed the bracelets. And unclasped them one by one.

"Severus." She looked down and grabbed his hand.

"Hermione." He touched her cheek and his thumb caressed it.

He continued unclasping them and he groaned when he saw the word that was scarred unto her arm. The tightness of the bracelet also made her arm bruised.

He closed his eyes. As he remembered how damaging the word truly is.

"It's hideous." She remarked.

He tucked the strand of hair behind her ear, held her cheeks with both of his hands and shook his head.

"They are not." He removed his hands unto her cheeks and he disrobed. He folded his sleeves upwards and showed his mark.

She looked at it and closed her eyes. Its the death eater mark.

"Is this hideous?" He asked. She shook his head.

"But they are different. You had that because you needed--"

"Tell me. How did you get that scar Hermione."

"my nightmare.She... Bellatri--" she started sobbing and he wrapped his arms around him.

"Shhh... i never should've asked." 'damn Severus!' He cursed at himself. He pulled back and touched her chin. Making her look into his eyes.

"The scars we have are just visual evidences of a life lived, a risk taken..." he touched his dark mark and met her gaze again.. " ...and a mistake that was made. And that's oddly beautiful. I was once like you. Hermione. I hated this."

"This scar made me feel like a monster. A threat to society. A simple mark like this can make other people judge you quickly. I'm not a good man Hermione. Seeing this had made me recall the worse things that i done but it also made me recall the things that i did to try and make up for them."

"But you did. You helped us. You saved us Severus."

"I did. But i will never forget how i was also responsible of the death... of many casualties--" He paused.

"--My person... died. " He closed his eyes. Fighting a tear that stubornly fell from his tearduct.

"Severus. I'm sorry."

He shook his head and looked at her scars again. He touched them.

"We got this because we risked our lives for the people that we love. Scars are evidences that whatever tried to hurt us never succeeded."

"Promise me that you will never hide your scars again. And if someone ever questioned what happened to them. I want you to be brave about it."

"I promise."

\--

A/N: Reviews are much appreciated. thank you so much :) Classes are starting , trying real hard to squeeze in updates :)


	7. Chapter 7 : Scars to your Beautiful

Heavy rain was pouring and the weather surrounding the castle looked darker and gloomy. It was already noon but the candles were not extinguished as it helps light up the corridors. A bunch of first years had bundled up 2 sets of robes just to stay warm for the afternoon. Hermione raised an eyebrow as she noticed a wobbling first year that was struggling to keep up with others probably because of his heavy robes. 'That looks uncomfortable.' She approached the kid and offered to cast a warming charm that instantly made the kid smile in delight and relief. Hermione continued walking sending the kid to joyfully join his classmates. She had left the potions classroom and went to her quarters. She already stepped out the classroom when she realized that she haven't told Severus where she was going.

Shrugging and realizing that she was too far to comeback and tell him,she just decided to go on to her business and head to her quarters. Harry sent her an Owl asking how she was. She never had the chance to Owl back because of her busy schedule. The apprenticeship did took most of her time and well she indeed enjoyed someone's company that made her forget about writing back. 'That was rude.' She thought.

She went inside and opened her drawer. Grabbed a quill and parchment.

Her sleeves had shown skin that made her feel uncomfortable. Her arm was visible showing the farther end letter of the word. A pinkish scar with a 'd' was slightly shown.She strayed her eyes away from it and sighed as it doesn't have the usual bracelets in it. Well no, it still has three of the bracelets. She told Severus that getting all the Bracelets off at once will be difficult. Severus suggested getting them off one by one at a time.

It helps. But she still grimaced whenever she looks at it.

Shaking her head she sat on her chair and started writing on the parchment.' I need to sound happy for Harry. Not that I'm not happy. It's just so tiring this week.' She sighed and grabbed the quill and started writing.

Harry's letter was about his experiences on being an auror and his happiness for being with Ginny. The first half of it ofcourse was about her asking how she was and congratulated her employment in Hogwarts. He even told her that he will visit Hogwarts soon just to check up on her. She can almost hear his voice through his letters that made her smile.

Severus frowned as his apprentice was gone after the class. They talked little during the discussion as he was busy monitoring the brew of his students for it was a very delicate potion, a slight mistake could blow up a cauldron and could result to a dangerous accident. He had noticed something different after their talk that night. 'Maybe you are just thinking about things. Surely it is nothing.' He thought then non-verbally rearranged the potions to be stored later for evaluation. He started marking half of the assignments before standing up and walking, headed to the Great Hall.

He walked towards the head table and his curiosity rose in finding no sign of Hermione.

'Where is she?'

He sighed and took a seat, eyeing the unoccupied chair beside him.He had eaten a little bit but ended up pushing his food on the plate. He frowned as her presence was not seen at the Great Hall and the lunch is nearly over. His eyes were always looking at the entrance waiting for her to enter. But none came.where could she have gone?

"Professor Snape, where's Hermione?" He looked unto his farther left and eyed Neville.

"I just figured that since you were together before lunch you would know where she is." Neville spoken then wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"I would have personally walked with her if i knew where she is. Mr. Longbottom. She left in a hurry after class."

"Oh Yes definitely, Its just that. I never saw her at breakfast also Professor. You weren't also at breakfast so i thought that you two were together. " He narrowed his eyes and looked back at his food.

"I see." 'Does that mean that she still haven't eaten breakfast?' He had gotten up late, so he ended up neglecting breakfast and headed straight to his first class. Did she overslept too? She did yawn a few times.

He closed his eyes and sighed.

He drank his water and stood up from the table.

'Where could she be?'

"uhmmmn, Professor Granger. Can you let the students come inside please? The cold is teribble and this one is already with fever." A prefect gestured to his left, a first year looking pale and perspiration present unto the poor boys forehead.

"I'll do just that. Can you please take him to madame pomfrey? I'll tell Minerva later."

"Thank you Professor." The prefect bowed , She mouthed thank you and looked at the students gathering near the classroom.

"Students! line up and walk quietly inside the classroom." With as gentle woosh the classroom door opened.

'Severus never gets late. Where is he?' She thought and went inside.

She instructed the students to read the two chapters just to make them busy. She was still waiting for Severus to enter the classroom.

Alas' his presence was now inside the classroom. With a loud pop. Their books slammed shut and the cauldrons where now fueled with a low fire.

"Remake the last potion that i discussed last time... without instructions from the book. Any cauldrons exploding will result to an immediate detention and loss of house points. Have i made myself clear?" His voice roared and the students scrambled to get their ingredients.

Hermione looked at him questionally and walked towards his desk.

"Severus.."

"Here are papers to be marked. I want you to finish marking this at my office." He said without looking. The pieces of parchment floating for her to grab.

She grabbed it and walked out of the classroom confused.

After getting inside. She saw a house elf sitting in the chair.

"Miss Granger Is to eat here, Miss. Mister Snape instructed Fidgy to prepare food for Miss." The elf smiled then a tray full of food popped on top of Severus's table.

"Perhaps later fidgy. I still have a bunch of essays to be marked... oh." She looked at the parchments, brows furrowed.

"It's already graded. Oh Severus." She smiled and placed it neatly into his drawer.

She sat down and happily ate lunch.

After eating she thanked fidgy and the house elf made the tray vanish.

She yawned and sat down on his sitting room. She stand up and grabbed a book from his shelf and started reading. She had read two chapters. Realizing that his next class will start soon she stood up and put the book back on the shelf.

A pop startled her.

"Master snape. Instructed fidgy to tell miss that she can retire early."

"Oh, im alright fidgy. Can you please tell him that i'm on my way there?" She smiled and started walking towards his door.

"But Mister Snape sir, told fidgy to strictly not let Hermione join his class." The elf exclaimed and with his snap the door locked.

"And why is that?" She almost shouted but sighed.' Dont startle the elf Hermione.'

"I dont know miss." The elf looked down and fidgeted with its fingers.

"Ok, ok fidgy. Tell your Master that if he doesnt what my presence he can just tell it on my face!" She screamed and walked out his office. Slamming the door shut.

'So much for not startling the elf.' She frowned then walked out the castle.

"A walk would be nice. Yes. A brilliant idea." She sighed and looked up the sky. It was dark and she reckoned that it will rain soon.

"Why is he acting this way? I don't remember doing anything wrong."

She continued walking then stopped to seat at an old tree stump.

"Is he mad because i left early? Getting mad for something that little? Well at least he made sure that you have eaten." She laughed as her own opinions were conflicting on each other.

"Hermione."

"Leave me alone."

She looked up and stood up quickly.

"Sorry." She grabbed his arm as he was trying to turn around.

"I thought that you were... someone else. I didnt mean to lash out my frustration on you."

"Oh that's quite alright. I just thought that you needed someone to talk to." Her brows furrowed. Surprisingly, Gilderoy Lockhart is not a cocky bastard now.

"Well, i think iam the one that needed someone to talk to."He started to kick a imaginary stone then looked up.

"Come." She smiled and gestured to the stump that she had just vacated.

Dead silence took upon the two. A thunder broke the ice.

"You did know what happened right? I tried to harm your friend and it backfired on me. I'm sorry."

"So it is true that you got obliviated? How did you get your memories back?" She was keen to find out. If he had gotten his memories then she can find a way to get her parents back.

"I never did." He answered softly.

"What?"

"I acted like i remembered everything. I thought that being my past self can help me back on my feet but i ended up hating myself."

"How can you act like you were before if you hated it?" She frowned and crossed her arms.

"Gossips. Hear says. I heard a couple of harsh words coming from others. I believed all of them. Well why not believe it? It did came from numerous people."

"That's awful." She grimaced and looked down.

"Well don't pity me. A kind wizard helped me and what i have now is because of hard work, not like the lies that i written. I'm proud that i can actually do half of the things that i written in that book."

"Half of it?" She asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Fine maybe a quarter." She laughed at this and he second it. Funny how she fancied him during her school year at Hogwarts.

"So, what are you planning to do? Are you going to stay as a cocky bastard. Mr. Lockhart?"

"Roy would be fine, ma lady." He stood up and gestured a courtsey with a cocky smile.

"Bollocks." she cringed and rolled her eyes.

He laughed and shook his head.

"No, i'll change my attitude for now on. Thanks for talking to me. It's kind of nice to be treated like a proper wizard for once."

"I'll treat you right if you stopped being a --" he cutted in

"I know i know. A cocky bastard."

They started walking as they felt that rain would be pouring soon. They stopped when Hagrid saw them.

"OI ermione!... and Professor." He bowed his head.

"Would you two like to come fer some' tea. Its awfully cold and looks like rain will fall anytime soon." Gilderoy looked at Hermione.

"Oh come on. Its a start Gilderoy." She commented and they entered Hagrid's hut.

Gilderoy then started talking to Hagrid and he understood his situation.

Hermione was frowning as Hagrid started to sniffle lightly.

"Dont worry Hagrid. I would feel much better if i earned another friend." Gilderoy smiled and gave him a nod.

"Er of cerse. Gilderoy. I would be happy to be yer friend"

the three of them started talking about the term. The upcoming events on Hogwarts.

"Oh, err look at the time. I'm sorry but im afraid that i should send you both off. I have to prepare Professor Snape's request he needed a few doxy eggs."

"Oh yes i remembered he did needed more. We're already low in stocks."

They stood up and headed to the door. When a knock stopped them frlom their tracks.

Gilderoy opened it revealing Severus standing at the door.

"Professor. Come in. We have been expecting you." Hagrid motioned for him to come in.

His eyes darted unto Hermione and Gilderoy then moved to Hagrid.

"I came for a purpose. Can i get them now." He stated coldly.

"Er yes yes Professor. I'll prepare them now."

"Is it not yet prepared?" He glared at Hagrid and the half giant fidgeted.

"Hagrid has been polite and has entertained our company. He was about to prepare them but was dully delayed by our presence so i'm sorry if it caused any trouble." Gilderoy answered and bowed his head apologetically.

"Still a nuisance are we?"Snape smirked and shrugged.

"Goodnight, Hagrid. We'll take our leave." Hermione bid goodbye and didnt even look unto Severus. She was still upset at him.

Severus snape was pacing back and forth. He was supposed to be finishing essays but his mind kept coming back unto two people.

Hermione and Lockhart

He closed his eyes and pinched his nose in frustration.

He simply gave her space and this is what happened for a short amount of period?

He gave her space because he thought that she has been avoiding him. He thought that Hermione took his advice the wrong way about her scars. He felt that he had intruded her personal space so he considered giving it to her. For just a small time. A day only. But he noticed that it had upset her more. Fidgy had delivered her exact words, that made his stomach twirl. He made her upset. And she even befriended that Lockhart.

He groaned facing his desk and smacked his table in frustration.

"I"m not jealous!"

0 0 0 0

A/N : ooof a jealous Severus is cute :)

Reviews would make me update faster. lol


	8. Chapter 8: Promise?

Chapter 8

Warning: The author is a non-native english speaker.

I own nothing.

 _llllllllllllllllllllllll_

The rain was pouring hard and thunder was booming about the castle.

The day just seemed to replicate his mood. Nope! the past week was replicating his mood. 'Maybe the weatherman knows your mood, Severus. He sends his gratitude for the forecasts.' He rolled his eyes on what he thought.

Hermione have been ignoring him, except during their classes. She was professional and he admired that. But just after the class she would completely ignore him.

He would often try to converse with her normally but he was only answered with a nod or a yes.

"Pomfrey sent me the list of potions to be restacked. I already instructed a house elf to help us gather the ingredients. It will be-" He was actually looking forward for this and maybe a chance to call off the rift between them. But she asked for the parchment-cutting him off- which made him hand the list defeatingly. She didnt even look at him then scanned each potion.

"Fidgy?" She muttered.

A loud pop was heard." Yes, Miss Granger. Miss."

"Can you help me gather the ingredients to my quarters?" She smiled at the elf.

"Oh! Is miss pertaining to Crickety's doing? I'll call Crickety for you miss!" The elf scurried away and disappeared with another pop.

"I instructed a different house elf for that. And are you going to do it by yourself?" He asked trying to meet her eyes but he wasnt able to.

"Yes." She answered and bowed her head to bid goodbye.

Normally, they would share afternoons together in the confinements of either his office or the library. But she was spending her time now with Lockhart or Minerva.

He was observing Lockhart and he rolled his eyes whenever he was proving him wrong. He had heard comments about the bumbling wizard and his achievements. Apparently, he was an excellent Professor and students were learning actively. He had shown more potential, highly different from his last teaching term at Hogwarts.

When he wanted to see the young witch, he would stroll casually at D.A.D.A classroom and allow his eyes to flick at a smilling Hermione talking to Lockhart. Sometimes she's with Minerva or Neville that had seem to befriend Lockhart probably on Hermione's doing.

But he was puzzled as she was not there. 'That's weird?... No! what's weird is actually establishing a schedule of where she normally is!' He scratched his nape and pinched his nose. Lips in a thin line.

"Professor!" He stopped moving and looked over his shoulder. Lockhart stopped writing and walked towards him.

"She's not here. She went to Diagon alley." Lockhart answered smugly.

"What are you talking about?" He tried hard to appear confused.

"You're looking for Hermione, right?" Lockhart answered and leaned on his classroom's doorframe.

"How can you happen to assume that?" He defensed quickly.

"I just thought that, hmmnn Hermione being your apprentice and all. " The baboon smiled at him and he flinched from his white teeth.

"Should have thought about that when she was spending more time with you." He bit the inside of his cheek a small punishment from his slip up.

The baboon smirked and shrugged.

"Good afternoon Professor." He answered and started retreating with his cloak billowing behind him.

XoxoxoxoxoxXoxoxoxoxoxoxX

Severus sighed and shook his head in disbelief-- dropped the quill and stopped marking. A certain witch is bothering him. He cant seem to stay focused in marking 7th year essays.

Severus slumped unto his chair and pinched his nose. They are both intellectual and pride-driven beings. There is no way that he would give in and say sorry for what happened. He did nothing wrong. Nothing.

His mood had reflected on his behavior towards students. He would deduct house points from small torts and scowled on faulty answers. And now he was dealing with fangirls that erupted when he was declared a hero. The fall of dark lord may have diminished his responsibilities but this is still a pain in the arse. --A mild one-- but still a pain in the arse.

In the great hall, they still sat together. yet no conversation was exchanged earning them a confused look from the headmistress. He knows that Minerva would soon question and meddle soon.

The confinement of the office was quiet making him feel alone. If she was only here they would have shared tea and even shared conversations outside from school. He imagined Hermione happily suggesting an old muggle movie that she liked and would even summarize the whole story for him.

And now, only sounds of silence was his company.

He strolled at the corridors looking for students out of bed. Mildly cursing as he remembered being with Hermione as they do their nightly patrols.

'You do miss her. You do! Severus' he thought, this foul mood made him scowl harder.

A student out of bed will feel his wrath in this state.

He smirked when he heard running steps dash across the corridor, 'Our first wrongdoer'hecasted lumos as a student was caught hiding behind an armor.

"What are you doing out of bed? 15 points from Slytherin!" He screamed, Portraits moaned from the sound. Dozens of "Keep it down will yah!" Clung from the wall, the student moved his head with arms shielded to his eyes trying to diffuse the bright light.

"I understand sir... Its just that i saw

...Professor Granger running and i wanted to go after her. But i lost her when i caught sight of you."The student winched and looked down.

"Go back to your dorm. I'll look into it." After dismissing the boy. He hastily moved north from the corridors. A loud thunder echoed and he eventuallyheard a scream. He drawn his wand out from impulse and his stance in defense. The lightning flashed and he saw a peek of a falling body. He quicklyran towards to catch her just in time. Realizing that it is indeed Hermione. He screamed.

"Hermione!"

She was breathing heavily.He carresed her face and she whispered.

"Fred... my parents...Bella-" With that she closed her eyes and he carried her, snuggling Hermione unto his chest.

XoxoxoxoxoxXoxoxoxoxoxoxX

Severus frowned, clearly lost for words. His remorse and anger subsided. Indeed, he felt mad at this woman for ignoring him, but looking at her unconcious form erased all of it. He just wanted to wrap his arms around her to protect her.

Severus Snape's chest was aching. It felt odd. A very unusual sensation. He gripped his chest and tapped it. three times.'Your heart is aching for the witch.' He knew that Hermione was deeply scarred by the torture that she endured. He remembered what happened. Bellatrix did this. He wasn't paying attention that time but had heard Bella happily exaggerate the details of it. He only knew that she tortured her, but never knew that she carved such menacing words. After seeing the word that night he quickly established that Bella was indeed the perpetrator, Hermione was about to tell the details but he cut right in to stop her. he just didn't thought of asking more details as it was a sensitive topic for the young witch.

'Bella was always a crazy bitch why am i even surprised by that?' he thought.

He wanted to give her a dreamless potion but she was already sleeping soundly. So he just ended up tucking her into her personal quarters. Then left, after assuring himself that she was ok.

He left her bedroom and was about to vacate her quarters but he sighed and moved towards her couch.

A worried look still present on his face.

XoxoxoxoxoxXoxoxoxoxoxoX

Hermione tossed and turned, sleep deprived. She sat up, groaned, when the sudden movement made her head ache.

"When did i get here?" She mumbled. Her throat was hoarse so she stood up to grab a glass of water in her kitchen. after drinking and cleaning the glass she went back to her room. Understanding that sleep would not visit her soon. Her eyes glanced, shifting from different items from the room, looking for something better to do.

'Books? Nope i'm too tired for that.' She thought then lied her back on the bed, half of her body partly sitting on the edge.

She closed her eyes, the calm evening was suddenly disrupted with the sound of rain, mild at first but was quickly replaced by intense drops. The sound of thunder made her scream and tremble, a flash of light filled the room and she curled unto her sheets.

This weather had tormented her since that day at Malfoy manor. The sound of thunder seemed to replicate Bellatrix's hoarse whisper, Bellatrix tormenting and grappling her in place.The flash of lightning replicating her agony and the gloomy setting made her breathless. An equivalent of as if she ran a marathon. Her hands had shifted on her arm. Slightly pushing her sleeves upwards touching the letter that was exposed by the removed bracelets.The bracelets protected it from her view but it was only physically hidden.

Whenever she was at the dungeons, she never felt scared and didn't even tremble from the rain. It's probably because of the dungeon's location. You wouldn't even distinguish night and day, whenever you stay there. If only she can come back and stay just for the sake of mentally making herself stable. But Gods. How? They haven't talked for days. That would be totally awkward.

She breathed heavily and felt a slight shaking tremor. The aftermath of what she felt at the malfoy manor.

Her door suddenly slammed open and she gasped as a figure quickly strided near her. The figure grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

The flash of light made her scream. A smilling Bellatrix silhoutte quickly sprang a second of the flashing light.

"NOOOO!" Hermione screamed and she struggled on arms pinning her down.

"HERMIONE!" She was breathing heavily. Watery eyes, forehead drenched with cold sweat and her hair a mess.

"It's ok. You are ok. No one is going to hurt you. I'm here." Severus casted lumos and pointed it near his face. illuminating it for Hermione, so that she will recognize him.

"Severus. I'm-- sorry. I-- thought that you're her." She was sobbing and Severus noticed her grip on her own arm.

He grabbed her arm and noticed the nail marks that she inflicted on her own.

"Bella is dead. No one is going to hurt you."Severus answered gently and carressed her cheek softly.

She closed her eyes and pressed her face on his palm.

"It just pains me. Why does it feel so fresh? I was taken away from Harry and Ron...She tackled me on the ground and screamed at me...I lied about the sword but she just started ranting and shrieking like a banshee. She got mad and i -- saw her pull out a knife. I thought that it was the end for me. She started carving something on my arm and i that felt death is creeping upon me. I accepted death. I focused my eyes at the ceiling, The memories of my parents flashed right before my eyes. I was glad the i obliviated them. If i were to die that night they would be safe. --Again. I accepted death. How can someone accept death? Dumbledore's quote lingered through my mind. It's for the greater good. How can something so awful be for the greater good?" He nodded at her opinion and he dropped his hands unto hers.

"That night at the shrieking shack. I also accepted death. I felt accomplished. We tricked the dark lord in believing that he had gained power from the wand. The wand had answered only to Potter as he dueled Draco disarming him. So killing me was a deception. I-- understand what you meant about ... the greater good. We were forced to do things...things that seemed wrong. Merlin knows how much i heard that phrase torment me for a couple of years. I killed the man that uttered the phrase and it is an awful and an ungodly act. I was forced to taint my soul with darker magic and to kill the man that only knew my true intentions. A man i oddly considered as a friend." He gently brushed his hand across her face and fixed a stray hair tucking it behind her ear.

"I heard about your memories,Severus." Hermione answered, he looked at her and locked his eyes to hers.

She sighed and continued talking.

"Harry--he was devastated.-- When he learned about your sacrifices, he felt guilty about how he--WE treated you before. That's why we were more than happy to see you well and alive. "

"Alive, but not...well." He corrected.

"This is not about me, Hermione. This is about you. If there is something troubling you. You can tell me anything. I may not give the best advice but i can lend my ears for you."

"Thank you Severus. I can always count on you." She smiled and tangled her hands unto his. He squeezed it and let go of it quickly. Good thing that she wasn't looking at how flushed he is from the sensation.

She was more relaxed now. She shifted her posture and lowered her head on his shoulder. Their perfect heights managed to compliment each other.

Only the harsh rain was heard inside the room. Breaking the ice. Severus looked to his left where Hermione is.

"Want me to stay with you?" He asked still looking at her. With no answer he quickly added-- "I completely understand if you don't. I'm sorry, it was an act of impropriety. But i assure you i just want to--"

"Oh. Severus. You don't have to explain anything. I know that you respect me... i'm actually embarrassed. I shouldn't have ignored you, it was a silly thing to do."

"I should be too. I shouldn't have let my pride get a hold of me. I--missed you."

"I missed you too." She answered back. He looked at her, surprised from her quick answer. She didn't even hesitate.

"I'm-- sorry for being a git."

"A dungeon greasy git." She added.

"Very funny, har har." He sneered.

"I'm sorry too, Severus. You were reaching out for me but i just pushed you away."

"Promise you'll put a stop to this, you ignoring me?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Promise." She answered and nodded."Friends?"

"...Friends."He answered with a grin but was changed to a scowl a second later. Friends psh...

She looked down and fiddled with her sheets.

A small thump was heard and they looked down her bed.

Severus picked it up and he frowned when the wand was broken. Half of it gone.

"Better replace this soon Hermione." He stated and started looking at the damaged wand, at least from what's left of it.

"Ah... yes." She grabbed the wand from his hand then fiddled with it.

"Want me to accompany you at Ollivanders?"

"The thing is..." She stood up and sighed.

"What's wrong?" He asked, puzzled.

"I have broken three wands this week. And last time. Mr. Ollivander already warned me about wasting them."

"You broke them accidentally, didn't you tell him that?"

She nodded and opened her palm.

"Can i borrow your wand for a second?" She asked, severus gave it to her andpointed it near her temple. A light blue memory was drawn and she put it inside a small flask.

"You want me to see it?" He asked and she just nodded.

he grabbed her hand and opened her floo.

Once his office was visible, they went inside and gathered together infront of the pensieve.

"Will you view it with me?" He asked gently wrapping his hand tighter unto hers.

She smiled and said yes.

They are now inside her memory.

'Does this always happen during this weather?' He asked looking at Hermione.

'Yes, but only when i hear thunder. I freak out once i hear it...It never happened to me before when i was in New York. So it still puzzles me.' She answered truthfully and he focused to another memory.

Realizing that it was the night that Hermione went to his quarters. He remembered how she looked dishevelled and tired that night. He offered a Dreamless sleep potion but insisted that she just needed company.

'After that night i stopped having nightmares, I felt relieved and i can sleep without interuptions.' Hermione answered standing beside a memory version of her.

'And it came back when?' He asked.

'When i took out one of my bracelets. And..'

'And?'

'When i stopped visiting your quarters. You know... it being secluded and all.' She blushed and looked to her memory. It shifted to another one.

Hermione was inside her quarters. Her kitchen was transfigured into a small brewing station.

She started to mince and chop ingredients. Only sounds of the cauldron bubbling and her movements filled the room. She was rummaging through her notes when the rain poured. The sounds of thunder made her flinch. She stopped moving and her wand dropped from her hand-- landing on the floor.

'His brows furrowed. Noticing her change of mood.'

She sighed. Then kneeled down to get her wand. She pointed it to her cauldron and muttered incantations.

The cauldron glowed and it puffed out a greenish smoke--Panicking--she flicked her wand towards the heeping brew-discarding her ruined potion.

"GREAT! just GREAT! You just ruined 8 hours of hardwork!" She screamed and leaned her arms at the counter.

The memory diminished into smoke and it shifted to another memory of Hermione.

Hermione was standing near Hagrid's hut. She was levitating heavy wood and piled it under a shed.

"Err-mione! The rain is pouring already. Come' on in. I dont want ya' to catch er' cold."

"I'll just finish this and be right there Hagrid! Can you fix me a cup of tea?"

"Sure thing! Ermione! I'll fix you me' best one!"

She shouted a thank you and he went inside.

The last stump was split into pieces and then she levitated it towards the others.

The thunder strucked and the wood was thrown harshly across the forest. Her eyes widened and she shrugged it off. Cleared her throat and she stood more confident. She once again draw out her wand and pointed it to the pile of wood.

She concentrated but it never moved. After a few tries. And harsh flicks. Her wand snapped from her grip. she cursed under her breath and covered her face, upset for losing her wand.

"ER MIONE! TEA IS READY!"

"Coming..." she quickly shoved the broken wand to her pocket and went inside the half giant's hut.

'Do you still remove them, the bracelets?' He asked. Looking at the retreating form of Hermione in her memory.

'I am down to three bracelets. I got rid of the second one.'

'Are you certain that you should keep on removing them?'he asked back.

'I've made it this far and i want to get rid of it. I don't want to continue with this anymore. I thought about what you said about my scars. I don't want to see bellatrix laughing at me from hell.'

'Then i'll help you.' He answered and withdrawn from her memory.

Their arrangement was simple. Whenever it rained. Severus would invite Hermione to his quarters and talk to her. He made sure that she was distracted with books, their lesson plans and even essay markings.

He also accompanied Hermione at Ollivander's shop. He promised Ollivander that he will see to it that she would not break a wand again. Hermione also apologized and he accepted it.

"Looks like we need to invent rubber wands for witches like you, now lets see, Hermione." Ollivander moved towards the shelves.

Hermione looked at Severus and mouthed a thank you. He just gave her a nod and a smile.

At first she would tremble and would grip her arms again. But as time went by and they continued from this arrangement. she changed.

Their classes together was once again them talking interactively to each other. Students were participating actively and less mistakes were made. He was more than happy that cauldrons were not blown up probably because of Hermione. She was more patient when students seek help thus resulting to bubbling and good concoctions. He sneered when a student abused Hermione's help as to asking every detail for the potion.

"Mr.Gorman, May i suggest Professor Granger, to take over your brew? Your incompetence has pestered her, the whole session." He towered over the student making the boy gulp from intimidation.

"That's alright. Professor Snape." She brushed his bicep gently then looked at the student. " I'm sure that next time. Mr.Gorman would be more attentive and focused. Right Mr. Gorman?"

"Of course. Professors. Sorry."

He nodded and left a leer from the student, then started to stalk, looking to different works of his other students.

Hermione stalked behind him and whispered.

"I'm surprised that you didn't deduct points."He shivered surprised from Hermione's whisper. Her breath tickled his ear.

"Do you want me to?" He asked then bit his cheek.

"Of course not, professor." He sighed in relief when she strided away, when a student asked for her.

"Professor Granger?"

"Yes, Seamus?"

"Professor Snape had told me to fetch you. He's at the entrance." She smiled and thanked the boy.

She descended from the stairs and went towards the entrance.

She smiled when she finally saw Severus. He was in a kneeling position. One knee was on the ground as he fidget with a bicycle.

She walked behind him and placed her hand to his shoulder.

"What are you doing with that bike?" She asked and he stood up and dusted his hands.

"I found it at Hagrid's. I offered to fix it and he gave it in return. Told me that he wouldnt fit the tiny thing." He shrugged then looked back at the bicycle.

She giggled at the thought of Hagrid trying to mount the bike.

"Never saw you as a" she motioned towards the bike." Person."

He mumbled something under his breath. He lifted the bike then turned the gears clockwise then counter clockwise.

"Wait..you already fixed it?"

"Yes. Well, i just cleaned the gears and oiled it. Not really that difficult."

"You never fail to amaze me Severus. I always forget that you are..."

"A Half muggle." He shrugged then grabbed a cloth and started to wipe his hands with it.

"So you know how to use it?"

"Again Hermione, Half muggle." He discarded his robes and his frock coat, leaving him with his white shirt and his black pants.

"What about you?" He asked back.

"Not really. I never learned to ride."

"It's quite easy. It's like riding a first year broom." He smirked and she crossed her arms.

"It wouldn't be easy if i dont know how to ride both of them!"

He clamped the stand and held her hand.

"Come on. I'll teach you."

"What? NO!"

"Miss Granger, Saying no? and refusing to learn? are you polyjuiced?" He demanded with his arms crossed.

"Severus..." She warned then started to look up the sky. It was cloudy and darkish. It's like sending a message that it's going to rain soon.

"You want to come inside and read?" He said and she nodded quickly but Severus raised a hand to stop her.

"I don't want you to stay at the dungeons for too long-- and No! Not because i don't like your presence! Dont ever think that woman. It's just rather dreadful for such a young witch like you to be jailed in the confinements of my dungeons in every rain or storm. NOW seat on this saddle and let me teach you!" He commanded with authority. Hermione mumbled something and started to come closer to him.

She awkwardly mounted the bike and sat at the saddle. She made sure that both of her feet was on the ground. As it was the only way for her to balance herself.

She held the handlebar firmly then looked at him.

"Don't i need to learn the instructions first?"

"This is a practical, Hermione. No human can walk just by reading." He answered mockingly and Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"I'll hold this and you start paddling."He stood behind her and clasped his hand beneath the saddle.

" So i really don't have a say on this?"

She sighed and realized that she wasn't talking to Severus but to Professor Snape.

"Right" she looked at the handle bar and gulped. Testing the breaks and shifting the bar from left to right.

She started paddling and Severus was leaning downward accommodating the bike's height.

"I'm doing it!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, because i'm still holding it."

"And you better be!" She screamed.

She paddled and smiled when she felt the wind engulf her.

Wait.

"SEVERUS! YOU LET GO! AHHHHHH" She screamed when she started wobbling straight towards the brick wall.

He casted a cushioning charm towards the wall, making the bike recoil but softly. He walked towards it. He smirked and raised a brow when Hermione was still keeping her eyes shut as if still waiting for a hard impact.

"You ok?" He asked smilling smugly. She slowly opened her eyes.

"What the hell. Severus." She punched his arm and quickly got off the bike.

"You were already doing it, you just got scared." He teased further, but upon realizing the she was upset and mad at him, he stopped.

"Hermione."

"WHAT!" she spat out and crossed her arms.

He grabbed the bike and charmed a second seat on the frame making it comfortable to seat on.

He mounted the bike and looked at her.

"Come." She was hesitant at first but she sat just in front of him.

She was seated at the frame and clasped her hands at the center of the handle bar.

His hands clasped the handle bars firmly. Hermione locked from his arms. Her curly hair tickled his nose making him sneeze. He said excuse me quickly that made Hermione giggle.

He started paddling and they soon went trailing the entrance halls corridors. Students that saw them were shocked.

"Severus! Is this even allowed?!!"

He took a left turn and paddled on the open entrance courtyard.

"Hold on tight."

With a quick pop they landed on a quiet road. It was surrounded by trees and green shrubs. The harsh winds blew making her sinus smell the fragrant flowers.

"Apparation with an object. And apparation in hogwarts? I thought that these are restrictions?"

"Ex-headmaster privelege." He shrugged then started paddling again. They trailed forward. Eliciting an odd scenery. The green pastures and the revolting sky looked like yin and yang. Completely different yet oddly matched.

The sense of smells, sights, and feelings stimulated her sinuses to such an extreme that even the familiar seems strange. The smell of the greeneries, trees, daisies in the air are euphoric. The sky was turning gray, a pity on behalf of the flowers that swayed from the wind. The bike ride stopped--making all the scents engulfing her stood on a halt. her eyebrows rose as a scent that she smelled was still present. Wondering where it came from made her smile. The scent was from Severus.

She looked up to Severus. Who was looking at a lighthouse in awe. A new expression that made her heart flutter. He noticed her shifting from her seat and he looked down.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes. Very much."

He motioned for her to vacate her seat and he did as well. He walked towards a stone bench and parked the bike behind it.

After parking the bike. He looked up and noticed Hermione leaning from the fence looking at the vast sea.

He moved beside her and breathed the smell of the moss and seaweed.

"This place is beautiful. Thank you for taking me here, Severus." She smiled and looked at him.

"You've shown improvements and you deserve a small getaway although..." he motioned upwards. "...i cant do anything about that." With that a droplet fell from the sky. Making dozens follow.

Severus looked at Hermione. Looking at her for a change of emotion but her smile never faded. She looked up the sky and opened her palm to feel the drops fall on her skin.

He moved towards her, grabbed both of her hands, moved and placed it both on his shoulders.

They swayed together like daisies before them. Not minding the rain. Entranced by their own world. Forgetting about the gloomy atmosphere that their warmth had replaced.

Hermione was back to her quarters. She was reading a book but her mind was focusing to something else.

Her realization dawned to her and she was confirming it.

She never had the nightmares before, because of the comfort of the confinements of his quarters, or the dungeons.

But because of his presence. Because of him. because of Severus Tobias Prince Snape.

He was the comfort that she needed. Yet he was also the underlying nightmare that she wouldn't want to experience. The nighmare of her comfort in him to nourish into something more than a crush.

The deal of living with an unrequited love.

 _lllllllllllllllllllllll_

 _A/N : Hello everyone. reviews are really something that i cling to. i love reading them. i also received a review about my pronouns hihi sorry about that. your comments can help me improve more in writing stories. Thank you for reading!_


	9. Chapter 9: Enough

WARNING: THE AUTHOR IS NOT A NATIVE ENGLISH SPEAKER.

-9-

CHAPTER 9

"Severus, Don't you think that my scars still has dark magic in it?" She said quietly as they passed sleeping portraits. It was their schedule for patrols. The night was calm. The silence made it even possible to hear the breeze engulfing the hallways. Swish and whistles and their footsteps echoed.

"What made you think so?"

"It's just that whenever i look at it. It makes me feel downcast, cheerless and to put it simply...dark." Hearing no response she continued walking and only stopping to look for students possibly getting out of bed.

"Are you still having nightmares?"

"Not that frequent anymore. " She answered and he nodded.

"That's good to know."

"Can i ask a question?"

"By all means."

"Well, if its ok. It's about your mark." She hesitantly asked. It seems to be a sensitive topic so she asked permission. It was really uncomfortable when asked about these things, she should know since she was asked by people about her scars too, one of the reasons why she started wearing the bracelets.

He shrugged and gave a nod.

"Severus, don't you feel anything on your dark mark? Did it ever change after--Voldermort disappeared? " She noticed how he stiffened from hearing the Dark lord's name but after a few seconds he answered.

"It tingled sometimes especially when i'm angry or when i'm having night terrors. In its physical aspect, It had faded and had a little discoloration in one side but i doubt it if it ever vanish."

"Night Terrors? Do you still have them?" They stopped and turned towards the corner.

"You don't have to worry Hermione. I managed to deal with them. And It can never be cured."

"But don't you think that there may be a way for us to get rid of the dark magic in it? I mean yours are worse than mine but Bella did use Dark magic so wouldn't that be the reason for my nightmares and your night terrors?"

"You also mentioned about them tingling when you are angry. Maybe since the scars have something sinister in it that it feeds of dark emotions." She stopped moving and looked at him.

"Hermione, i thought that we already talked about this scars? Are you still--"

"Severus, i want the dark magic to be drained not to deal with the removal of the scars. I don't really care about them anymore." She lifted her sleeve upwards

He casted a lumos minima and pointed it near her person and shined a light only to find them bare.

"You ... took them off." He stared in disbelief.

"Yes, well don't look at me like that. I'm still trying to get used to it. But it's a progress."

"Indeed." He nodded then they continued walking.

"This theory of yours, are you planning to explore it?"

"Not yet. I just thought of it a while ago ." She answered stiffling a yawn.

"If you ever plan to. Please inform me. The dark arts is not something to be taken lightly."

"Of course."

"I'm serious, Hermione. Inform me." He stared down and she stiffled a laugh when he remembered his look from when he was still her professor.

"You worrying so much... it's adorable in some kind of way."

"Adorable is an adjective for an infant."

"A-do-ra- ble."

Severus was inside his quarters, enjoying a cup of tea and a few biscuits. Enjoying... an odd adjective to be associated with him. But this odd adjective was led by the events recently. He dropped his book on the nearest table and with a swish of his wand the fireplace kindled with mild flare.

He stood up and stared at the flames crackling, like watching it can answer his questions. his actions towards the young witch. It was perplexing to the extent where he questioned his feelings. He tried to pinpoint where it had began and it occured to him that he had felt something for her right from when he met her at New york. It had surprised him when she asked him for a cup of coffee, let alone be offered to enter her own quarters.

Although he did hesitated when he mildly penetrated her mind and found her thinking about making him leave. Did she not enjoy his company? Nonetheless,

They did shared opinions, stories and a few drinks that led him in shamefully kissing her while unconcious.

He felt his lips quirk to what appears as a lopsided smile. He closed his eyes and relaxed his shoulders. Thankful that no one can see it.

Monday morning came and he found himself marching on Hermione's door.

He knocked a few times but there was no answer. Debating if he should abuse his perks, He sighed then turned the knob slowly. With a click it opened. Finding no Hermione. He left the room and went towards the Great hall.

Scowling he sat on his seat and grabbed an apple and bitten a chunk out of it. He scoffed,shook his head when he can't understand why it upset him. Maybe their talk last night made him worry.

"Severus, i can't help but symphatize with the way you gobble your food." The headmistress smirked then looked at the apple that he just consumed.

"I don't gobble." He dropped the apple with a tud and drank his tea.

"To where do i owe this pleasure?" He said sarcastically when the Headmistress was still standing beside him.

"I simply wanted to let you know that I asked Hermione to an errand and she will not be able to accompany you to your classes this morning. Well it depends upon the time had she accomplished her feat." He tapped his fingers slowly and finally answered.

"And what errand would that be? As her Mentor, wouldn't it be prudent to be asked first?" He dropped his gaze and nonchantly crossed his arms unto his chest. Minerva managed to be much like Dumbledore himself. Brilliant but annoying sometimes.

"Well, i hardly see you refer to her as your apprentice, Severus. I see you actually treat her as your equal?"

He scowled when he noticed the Headmistress'eyes glint and glitter much like Albus' eyes. Really thought that they were a pair.

"Great. I wonder how i treat my OTHER apprentices to let you arrive with that conclusion." He answered sarcastically that made the headmistresses head tilt to one side.

"Touché"She answered and leaned her hand on the table. He surveyed the head table and noticed how everyone seemed preoccupied with either food or small talk with other fellow professors. He turned his head back on Minerva.

"You still haven't answered my question." He asked and narrowed his eyes to his superior. They stared at each other and he smirked when his superior sighed and cleared her throat.

"I instructed her to buy some supplies at an aphotecary."

He titled his head in disagreement, stood up and walked towards the teacher's entrance. Good thing that the headmistress understood his motion and followed him. When the headmistress was in his vicinity, he asked swiftly.

"Why would you let her buy supplies by herself? You and i both know the dangers of mishandling--"

He was interrupted by a raised hand. Scowling, he stopped talking and raised his brow.

"I was off to buy them myself, as i needed them for a personal project but she saw me heading out and she volunteered." The headmistress raised his brow not liking Severus' insubordination.

"You could've told her to wait for me. I know your intentions but i should at least accompany her the first time that she went to buy such items."

"Fine, i understand. But what could we do? I reckon that she's already buying so let's just wait for her then... besides i believe that she is wise enough to handle these items so you dont need to worry. Severus." He scratched his nape and looked down. She may have enough knowledge but it still worried him. He looked up when the headmistress cleared her throat. Probably waiting for his response.

"I don't doubt her knowledge. I --"

"You care for Hermione, don't you?... I'm also relieved to see you and the young witch in good terms again. And let me remind you, a student also told me about your bike ride near the entrance courtyard. It was rather sweet." Minerva smiled and with that Severus snapped. She was interfering again. Who can blame her? He did remember him whining like a drunk teenage boy disrupting her slumber by asking for a portkey to visit Hermione. A dumb act that he louched upon doing.

"Of course, i care. I AM her mentor. Her Master. Sweet?" He sneered. "I don't entertain such foolish emotions when it comes with my profession. I was simply looking out for her."

"My, my Severus. You concluded that yourself. I'm simply praising you for caring so much for her. "

"It wouldn't take a genius to understand what you are trying to say Minerva. I care for her as much as i care for anyone else in this School. I dont intend to--"

He spat the words hard. Minerva's face softened, she was looking over his shoulder. He looked over his, to find Hermione facing down . And yes. She heard it all.

"Excuse me. Headmistress, i already instructed a house elf to deliver the available supplies to your office. The others will be delivered ...next week."

"I see. Thank you Hermione." The headmistress smiled. "Severus." She tilted her head for a nod and exited.

"Hermione."

"Neville is waiting for me. Sev-Professor. I better go." Hermione bowed her head, turned around and with long strides he gripped her arm. He even noticed how her robes suddenly showed a blueish color. Imitating Hermione's mood. He frowned then tried to explain.

"Hermione. I dont mean--"

"You really dont need to explain anything. I completely understand." She smiled. Her robes' color changing back unto red with a slight tint of violet. knowing her now made it look like a smile of bitterness. Spending enough time with her, let him differentiate a genuine smile to one of resent. He looked down and slowly let go of her arm, with that she walked away and headed outside the Great hall. He noticed how gloomy she looked while exiting the great hall. Even the students who greeted her looked confused for there was no acknowledgement or a greeting given back.

He punched the wall aggressively and winced when it bled. He cradled it with his other hand. She was upset but she tried to hid it from him.

Severus walked inside the classroom and looked at Hermione standing beside his desk. She was conversing with a student as he passed her and when his presence was known, automatically the class was dead silent.

His hand was noticed by a few but when he glared at them they all looked away.

"What happened professor?" A slytherin student asked. Some students stared in shock as the one of them even had the courage to ask.

"Mr. Sokuda, 5 points for your tactless meddling" he scowled then turned to his board. He paced from left to right then faced his students. His gaze lingered at Hermione, but she continued staring at the students coldly.

"On the count of five. I want all your essays to be passed here... on the top of my desk. I expect them to be neatly folded and to be of at least 8 inches. Essays with less than an inch will face consequences."

"But Sir. You didn't require 8 inches before." A ravenclaw asked. He glared then quickly counted. "One, two, three..." with that the students scrambled to get their feet and hastily grabbed their assignments. Almost all of them tripped, trying to pass their essays.

"Four... five." His empty desk now holds dozen of essays.

He stacked them to a neat pile then turned to look at the students that quickly sat down from their seats.

"Class dismissed." Students looked puzzled but some of them felt relieved for the early dismissal. Once the classroom was empty and the footsteps were not eard anymore. Hermione faced him.

"You didn't follow your syllabus, Professor." He looked at her then closed the door with a tud. Her face looked at his injured hand she was about to step closer but she hesitated and stopped.

"Your hand... it's badly injured, Professor. It is not even bundled properly... Did you let Poppy see that wound?"

"Some concerns are far more important." He walked towards her and he lightly touched her face with his other uninjured hand. Her gaze dropped to the floor.

"Minerva was getting in my nerves. She was teasing and i had to put a stop to it." His palm cupping her face then dropped to her shoulder.

"I see." She nodded and smiled. "She's just pissing you off."

"We're ok right ?..." he looked at her then hid his face with black strands of hair. " and please... i would appreciate it if you call me Severus again."

She looked up and cupped his hand from her shoulder.

"Yes, Severus. We're ok. I'm sorry if i over reacted...Being paired with an old student might be embarrassing for you." She smirked and crossed her arms.

"It's not that. I was actually thinking about that too... although its actually the other way around." He tried to make his face neutral and mimicked her stance. She raised her brow and he asked. "I mean, are you sure that you won't mind being paired with an old greasy professor?"

"Not at all." She smiled noticing his sarcasm and the slight humor present from his voice.

"If it makes you feel better Severus. I appreciate everything that you did and i understand your intentions and it is.. what it is. I like you Severus. You're my friend. Whatever you said before will never change that."

She smiled and sighed.

'I thought that there was something. But i'm afraid that there is really nothing.' She thought then she looked at his confused eyes but he nodded and smiled in return.

Hermione shook her head then dragged him outside the classroom "Now, let's go see Poppy."

"Fine." He obeyed and they both left the Classroom.

When they arrived Severus sat down from one of the beds.

"What happened?" Poppy asked. Then started to examine Severus' hand.

"Just deal with this with no questions please." He sneered and winced.

Poppy looked at Hermione.

"Nope, don't have any idea."

"I punched a wall and fractured my knuckles. Just give what i need. Seriously woman! You call yourself a Healer?"

Poppy glared at him and turned around to grab the potions needed.

"You dont have to be such a grouchy bastard." She murmured midway.

Hermione stiffled a laugh and sat opposite of Snape's bed. He was certainly not that handsome but he was attractive and appealing. His nose is his best asset. She wondered if it was probably helpful when he dealed with brews. Did it heightened his sense of smell? His brows were very expressive. A slight raise would mean a disagreement or an intimidating glare or the way it furrowed may mean that he is confused by something. And his thin lips. Very manly. She loves it whenever it quirks sideward. Especially how a smile given by him almost meant as winning a lottery. She was checking him out again. His robes were different but he still carried it with his distinctive intimidating flare. 'Dear Merlin, how can i cope with this?' She felt her heart thump loud, placing her right hand towards her chest feeling it thump faster.

"Well, come on now! Spill the beans! Have you heard anything about Professor Lockhart and Professor Granger?" A squirky voice was asking and they seemed to be gossiping.

Hermione raised her brow upon hearing her name.

She was in the library, rummaging into corners to find a book that was declared to be missing. Just her luck right? She crouched to a section and peeked at every nook and cranny but it was interrupted when murmurs were heard from the other side. She didn't normally eavesdrop on teenagers but it was hard not too. Their voices were very distinct and she even wondered how its not alerting Madam Pince.

"Well, she did spent a lot of time with him but it's not the thing like you know... They still dont look like.. a couple."

A second voice followed and a few answered in awe.

"I knew it! You-- are-- wrong. Haha! Professor Granger and Professor Snape are more likely to be the couple. They look so compatible you know! Intelligent and Intimidating!" A third voice interjected and some voices agreed.

"Well, Professor Lockhart and Professor Granger look more agreeable right, girls?" A series of "Yeah" followed and she felt amused, this gossiping better stop. Their voices are louder now.

"That's kind of rude! but Ha! A classmate of mine saw Professor Snape and Professor Granger sharing a bike ride and they looked like they are in a date! Beat that from your evidences!" She hesitated to reveal herself and thought about it. Well it did look and ... felt like one. But his reaction from a day before answered that question. He didn't feel the same way. 'Severus you are one confusing man.' She thought.

"Enough!" A silky voice interrupted them. 'Severus heard it.' She backed away trying not to be seen.

Of course, Severus would be upset. Minerva intruding was one thing but students taking interest on his personal life? It's pure abomination. She sighed and pressed herself against the bookshelf. A voice roared but it was calmer now.

"Why would any of you... meddle with other people's affairs?" His voice emphasized the latterthen she heard footsteps coming their way.

"What is going on here?" Madam Pince was in view and the librarian caught her weirdly slumping against a shelf

"-- Professor Granger?"

Shite.

She stepped forward and joined the group. The group of students were now looking down in shame. Some of them even turned pale from Severus' presence. Severus looked at her and Madam Pince.

"What happened?" Hermione asked trying to sound innocent. It was better to pretend not hearing anything.

"These students are causing misconduct inside the library. 10 points from each of you and detention with Filch this sunday." Severus sneered.

"Yes and all of you will help me sort an aisle without magic! I want all of you to leave my library at once!" Madam Pince commanded and the students whined.

"You are lucky that the headmistress is looking for me. Or i would have personally supervised your detention today!" Severus raised his brow and gave an intimidating stare down his students. He looked away satisfied, when the students flinched from it.

"Granger." He looked at her andgave a nod to Madam Pince.

She looked at the students as Severus and Madam Pince walked away.

She turned around but a voice asked her.

"Is it true that back when you were a student..." She stopped in her tracks then looked back at them. The other students cowered but the Gryffindor Girl was mischievously smilling and continued to ask.

"uhmmn..that you had a crush on Professor Lockhart?" She stared at a Gryffindor. And recognized her as a fifth year.

"Hey Amelia. Stop!" The girl's fellow Gryffindor stepped in and sent her professor a pleading look.

"No! I mean were getting detention anyway. Points were taken away and atleast with this we can make it count." She was amused on the determination that 'Amelia' girl carried. She should've left and deducted more points but she didn't.

"So, did you ma'am?" Hermione opened her mouth to answer but stopped when two students asked another question.

"What about now? Is it Professor Lockhart?" "Professor Snape?" They all asked in unison.

"Yes." She answered.

The group of students stared at her.

"Yes? what? Who is it?" The Amelia girl asked confused.

"You asked three questions, but i only answered one of them." She smirked and leaned on the library's shelves.

"Which of it, is it then?" A Slytherin Girl stepped in. Curiosity seen in her eyes.

"Well, i leave that answer for you to conclude. Since some of you are likely to meddle with such gossips think of this as another thing to gossip on about. Another 10 points from your houses for disrespecting your professors. Now, i want all of you to leave this library." She answered swiftly then turned around to walk away. She smiled when she noticed a notice me not spell. 'You heard it all too, you sneaky snake.' She pretended not to notice and continued walking towards the main entrance.

Hermione slumped on her chair. She was inside the Teacher's lounge and she felt a pair of eyes looking at her.

"The students have been gossiping about you and Lockhart." Neville exclaimed trying hard not to laugh at this.

"Oh i even heard about you and uhmmn Snape." He added.

"Why did i have to answer! And i hate how it came from our house! Why is my social life suddenly interesting."

"Well, Hello! Hermione Granger. The brains of the Golden trio? And that's precisely it. You are you." He smiled and touched her hand gently.

"I did heard that you had developed a crush on Lockhart back then but even now?"

"Drop the subject Neville. Or i'll hex you to another dimension." She grabbed her quill and started drawing scribbles on a parchment. A fun way to vent.

" Tell you what? Want me to punish them again?" Neville gave her a cup of tea and leaned near her desk.

"No. that's not really necessary, It was my fault. I shouldn't had provoken them at all. I was selfish. I didn't think about .. the others involved." The rumor has now circulated inside the school. She even heard bets being distributed from across the houses and it had somehow became a truce between them.

"But who is it really Hermione?" Neville gave a snort the earned him a mild slap on his arm.

"Not you too!"

The door of the teacher's lounge opened and they looked at it.

Severus gave a nod and went to his desk.

"Good afternoon, Professor Snape." Neville greeted then looked at Hermione.

"Good afternoon, Severus."

Severus was about to greet back when the door opened again.

"Hermione? Ah yes-- there you are!-- oh Good afternoon Professors-- Hermione if you could step outside for a minute?" Lockhart smiled and straightened his robes.

Neville smiled sheepishly and looked at both Snape and Lockhart. When he noticed Hermione's glare. He shrugged then sat behind his desk. Within minutes he made himself busy.

"Hermione?" Lockhart asked again and she stood up.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming." She looked at Severus but when he wasn't looking back. She stepped out the lounge.

Severus sighed and dropped the book that he was reading.

He massaged his temple and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You like her, don't you?" He looked up and glared on his left side. Neville was leaning lazily from his chair and started stretching his arms upward.

" Longbottom, I would be glad if you would stick your nose somewhere else." He sneered then conjured a glass of water beside him.

"Ironic how you teased me about noses." He glared at the young professor. Neville laughed and smiled.

"I'm sorry, i forgot to restrain myself. That was out of line... but you do, dont you? Uhmmn like Hermione." He drank his water halfway and sighed.

"I never really liked anyone." He placed the glass from the table and crossed his arms to unto his chest.

"I mean like.. like her. Like really LIKE her. I didn't expect you to be this daft, Professor." He eyed the young wizard who started writing with his quill. The sounds of scribbling heard from the room. He never wanted to voice out his emotions and most especially not to him. Bloody hell No!

"What is this about, Lockhart?"

"I finally found the book!"

"What book?-- you mean the book??" She smiled and started looking behind Lockhart. He appears to be holding something behind him.

"Yes. I found it laying under a table on a forgotten classroom. Someone might have borrowed it before. It was dusty but i managed to charm it to be decent."

"Do you think that it can help me?" She asked still trying to peek behind him.

"Wait. You are not jumping right in to try the spell right? You promised me that you will only do so once you-"

"Yes- once i researched more of it. Yes Lockhart. Now where is it?" She asked opening both of her palms up.

"Here..." he raised his brows then slowly revealed the book from behind him. He was about to place it but he withdraw. "but. I want to be present if you ever want to try the spell on yourself."

"Fine. Now give it." She answered then grabbed it quickly. Yes! This is it! This is the book that she wanted to look at. At first she wanted Severus to examine it with her, but knowing how he reacted from Minerva's question made her think twice. It's not entirely because of that though. Lockhart was also the D.A.D.A Professor and he proved himself to know enough of the subject and she wanted to make sure of its reliability and its validity first before anything else and maybe tell it to Severus if it ever been successful.

"Are you sure that the scar still has dark magic in it?"

" I concluded. Ok? And as i said i am going to research more about it."

"Then i'll leave them to you." He answered and turn around. But he stopped then smirked.

"Granger?"

"Yes?" She looked up from reading the book and flinched when he was inches away from Lockhart.

"What's this about you and me?" She blushed then stepped back.

"Merlin! It is true? You have a crush on me?"

"Hey! That was when i was 12 and naive and to tell you honestly i don't anymore!"

"So that's why.."

"What?"

"I remember the three of you. You visited St. Mungos and i saw you. You were agitated, shock written all over your face. I always wondered why."

"Fine... we saw you during our fifth year, we were at St. Mungos and we saw you peer outside a hospital window from Spell damage section. It was not because of me having a crush on you. I was only surprised! You are sounding like your obnoxious self again."

"I'm only teasing you. Now stop getting your knickers in a twist and smile. Bye!" He grinned and left.

"Pull this stunt again and i'll obliviate you!"

Severus left the lounge. He was uncomfortable in Neville's presence. Quite odd since he always was the one that intimidates him.

He saw Hermione holding a book and found Lockhart leaning towards her. He narrowed his eyes and stopped walking.

They were farther way but he still managed to hear what they are talking about.

Hearing enough he shook his head and headed to his last class.

He walked inside and started collecting the essays. He instructed them to finish the statised potion and write down their observation before adding certain ingredients.

Moments later. Hermione walked inside the classroom then she stood beside him.

"I apologize for being tardy, Professor."

"Good thing that you are not a student anymore or i have deducted a hundred points from Gryffindor."

A couple of students snorted and she rolled her eyes.

"Very funny Severus. Oh i have to tell you something later its about..."

"Save it for later." He answered coolly then started to examine the cauldrons. she shrugged and done the same thing.

"ok sure."

She observed him and she knew that something is wrong. He always acted like this when he is mad. Trying to ease his anger by getting mad at someone else.

"Is their something wrong?" She asked but he just looked at her and shook his head.

"Something is definitely wrong." She sighed and went to a different table. She noticed a struggling student. And stood beside him.

"Mr. Morden, can you please roll your sleeves up? And i suggest that you add the honeywater now since the brew is in a --"

"Granger, let them decide how and when they add their ingredients. It seems that old habits die hard." 'That's it his taking his anger out on me' she thought.

"Yes, I understand especially coming from you." She stated.

"Sneering and scowling towards everyone isn't that a habit you certainly have?" He stared at her and looked away.

"Then i suppose i can also say that old habits die hard." The students paused from what they are doing and she left the classroom.

Hermione started walking beside black lake. She conjured her handkerchief into a blanket and spread it behind a tree. She sat down and slumped her back against its trunk. She wanted to be alone and it was the perfect place for her. Why was he suddenly snarky? Was it because of the rumors? Why would it upset him? "He did kissed you once right?" She grabbed a handful of exposed grass beneath the tree and started weeding it out. She sighed and grabbed the shrunken book from her robes. She read a few lines but she started yawning the whole minute and decided to drop her book on her chest and sleep a little.

She felt someone approaching but she didnt move.

The conjured handkerchief shifted and she felt someone kneeling beside her.

Warm breathing greeted her face as a peck on her lips nearly startled her, she made sure not to let her emotions be shown on her face. She kept her breathing steady. His scent is far too familliar. The kneeling figure stood up and left, on cue she opened her eyes to see the retreating back of Severus Snape. A sneaky Slytherin snake.

'That will be the last time. Severus. You better confess soon or i'll make you!'

"What do you want, Lockhart" she said without looking up.

"I don't remember being blonde." She closed the book and gathered her notes to one side then looked up.

"Oh. I thought that your him." She grabbed her book and notes then started to stand up.

"I apologize for what happened earlier." He bowed down then looked at her with his usual emotionless face.

"You don't have to. Apologizing doesn't really count if you keep on doing it again. "

"I guess that i should just get used to your grouchy and bipolar tendencies." She pushed back the chair then noticed how her robe suddenly glowed to a distinct firey red, she sneered and walked away.

"10 POINTS TO RAVENCLAW!" The pitch was filled with students roaring and cheering for their favoured team. "Ravenclaw is on the lead with 30 points!"

Severus was seated on the Slytherin side. Clapping emotionless when his house scored. He scowled at the Ravenclaw's side and looked at a very cheerful Hermione. She was cheering on the Ravenclaw's side. That's not the only reason that he scowled. He just doesn't like seeing Hermione with Lockhart.

"Slytherin is closing in at the snitch... ooof that was rough! Ravenclaw and Slytherin are bumping on to each other.. ..." the snitch was zooming up and down and zigzagged that made the Ravenclaw off balance sending him down the pitch, luckily a fellow player grabbed his leg before reaching the ground. With continous effort the Slytherin caught the snitch earning them a hundred fifty points.

"SLYTHERIN WINS!!" Snape smiled then stood up to clap on his house's success. He looked at the opposite side and saw Hermione talking with the Ravenclaw students. She was probably cheering them up because of their house losing. His knuckles whitened when he saw Lockhart's hand draped across Hermione's waist. He murmured something and Lockhart's hand was swatted away.

His eyes followed her everywhere, it might be creepy but he didn't care. They were civil and only talked when they are discussing topics for Hermione's apprenticeship. He understood that Hermione was upset and mad at him. At first he was relieved that she still acknowledged him and they even talk to each other but this situation was far worse than before. She was cold whenever they talk and she never really smiled at him.

It was a monday and he sighed knowing that it has been weeks since they talked like friends. He has an eight o'clock class but he never really had the urge to get up from his bed. Cold sweat was present on his forehead and he cursed knowing that he was running a high fever.

He stared at the ceiling and fiddled with his fingers.

Normally in cases like this, he would get up and grab a potion from his stores to lower down his fever. He dreaded missing a class from something so simple, but now he just felt like sleeping in.

"Miss Hermione Miss!" A loud crack was heard and she nearly jumped from seeing the elf.

"Yes, fidgy?"

"Master Snape Sir is not going to be present this day. And fidgy was told that Miss will supervise his classes today."

"Ok. I'll supervise the class. Where is he anyway?" She asked while devouring a pancake.

"Master Snape didnt tell Fidgy where master is going. But if Miss wants to ask i can--"

"No need,Fidgy. Thank you." She smiled and with that the elf left.

"Miss HERMIONE!" Loud crack echoed from her room and she nearly jumped from the loud cry.

"Fidgy! You scared me half to death what is it?"

"This is Bad. FIDGY IS DISRESPECTING Master snape. Fidgy needs to be punished for what Fidgy is going to tell. Bad fidgy Bad!"

Hermione stopped the elf from banging its head from her bed frame.

"What is it? Have he arrived?"

"Master Snape, never left his quarters. Master Snape has high fever. Master collapsed moments ago but Fidgy carried him to his bed."

"What? Why didn't you take him to Poppy?"

"Fidgy was never instructed to reveal Master's fever. Fidgy will get punished more."

She grabbed her robes and draped it over her night gown.

"Take me to him."

They swirled into a thin tube and with a crack they were inside Snape's quarters. She followed the elf who went to his master's side.

"Did you feed him anything?"

"Master, refused to eat and drink."

"What? Don't tell me that he didnt even took a pepper up potion?

The elf shook his head and she brushed her face in frustration.

She sat down beside him and started to check his forehead.

It was so warm. He was sweating and his pillow is drenched with it.

"Fidgy could you please get me a towel and a basin with ice and water?

The elf disappeared and came back with what she needed.

She started soaking the towel with ice water and started dabbing it lightly unto his forehead and his neck.

She tossed the blanket aside relieved that he was wearing clothes underneath. She made his sweat pants into shorts and his shirt into a sleeveless one. She wiped his arms with the cold towel, shifting from his legs, his arms and his forehead. She noticed how he was now concious. She made him seat, letting his back settle on his bed frame.

"Fidgy, can you please get me a glass of milk and fruit?"

Fidgy looked unto his master but obeyed Hermione's command quickly.

"You never seeked any help? Merlin if you were a cauldron. You were boiling with heat!" She gritted her teeth and shook her head.

"Here you go. Miss Hermione."

The elf placed the tray beside his table. Then disappeared quickly.

"Now, eat this then drink a pepper up potion"

He grunted and obeyed weakly.

After drinking the potion he slumped unto his bed frame and sighed.

"Feeling a bit better?" She asked then started to dip the dried towel with ice water once again. She squeezed the towel extracting excess water. And began folding it to a square.

"Yes."he answered and coughed.

She faced him and started to dab his forehead with the towel. But she stopped upon realizing how he was staring at her. It felt awkward and she blushed suddenly.

She dropped the towel when he suddenly grasped her wrist.

He leaned in and cupped her face gently, his eyes trailed unto her eyes, nose and finally unto her lips. He brushed it with his thumb and he bit his lip. She noticed his expression, deciding whether to continue or not and when his eyes dilated. She gulped and didn't move. He smirked then finally kissed her. Hermione stood still resembling a rock but she finally closed her eyes and responded to it. She opened her mouth and started to move with him. He was gentle at first but he moved increasingly faster this time. Her hands unconciously tangled his dark hair and he was doing the same. She felt his hands combing her hair. Grabbing it lightly to deepen the kiss. He finally kissed her while she was concious. Merlin! He had bitten her lip again and a memory jumped back from her senses.Sweet merlin! New york. She murmured between their kisses. He pulled away and uttered a yes. He kissed her again with much more passion. She moaned and kissed him intensely trying to match his pace.She even tasted the pepper up potion that made her withdraw quickly. Realizing that she was snogging a person that badly needs to rest.

Panting from losing both their breaths momentarily, they stared at each other. Her eyes widened when she saw him wet his lips. She sighed and massaged her temple.

That escalated quickly.

"You need to rest, we'll talk about ... this later, Severus" She smiled and carresed his cheek.

He nodded and closed his eyes. She frowned when he was suddenly asleep again.

\--

A/N: THAT ESCALATED QUICKLY LOL

Shout out to Sanien. Thank you for reading :) I'm not really good in writing! let alone snogs!


	10. Chapter 10 : The Little things

**A/N: I don't own anything. Still in search for a beta reader. lol**

 **Reviews please. Thank you !**

Hermione was still inside the potion master's quarters. She stretched and groaned. She had slept in a bad position that made her neck sore. She never really thought of finding a good spot to sleep. She stood up quietly and brushed the wrinkles of her robes. She deliberately started to look around the room- mesmerized-by its masculinity and it being spotless. She was not too surprised. He did looked like a man with a fetish of cleanliness. One can tell since he is really meticulousness on his brews. As an apprentice she was fortunate enough to observe his movements, making sure to achieve precise cuts in various ingredients-cradling it with care and concentration. One time, she had been so emerged into observing him that she had forgotten her own brew, Severus scolded her for the negligence and she rolled her eyes from feeling like a student again. She was an apprentice and surely she would received a rant from her mentor.

His Apprentice. 

Well after what happened last night. Surely they are not just mere " apprentice and mentor." Excusing the fact that they continued to treat each other as friends months ago. Except the weeks before. Where they ignored the word friendship because of Severus' snarky attitude.

Friends?

But are they still JUST friends?

Dismissing her thoughts, she moved towards his drawing room. She sat down from his easy chair and slumped down. It smelt of various herbs and old parchment. It did look old and worn out but it is still comfortable. Recognizing the scent imprinted in it, she sighed and snuggled on his scent. 'Oh Merlin, you fallen real hard for this man.'

A loud thump was heard and she realized that she had kicked over a stack of books that was placed down the floor.

Hermione quickly darted her head towards the sleeping man, sighed and felt relieved as the man haven't woken up from the sound and was still in a depths of slumber.

She walked slowly towards his bed and placed a hand on his forehead.

"Your fever is nearly gone." She brushed some of the black strands that covered his face and unconciously traced the outline of his eyes and brows, appreciating its calmness.

Next thing that happened was her getting pulled towards the sleeping man, making her lie face down on top of him. Big arms started to embrace her and she was resting her head on his chest.

"Severus" she mumbled her voice slightly unaudible from being pressed by such an embrace. It caught her by surprise but she never said that she dested it.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. " ... for being snappish, grouchy and.. jea- " he sighed " lous.."

She moved her head upward, her chin brushing against his chest.

"You were?" She smiled and slumped back down as his embrace which continued to grow tighter. She giggled.

"I appreciate this, Severus. But I can't distinguish this as affection or my constricting death." She laughed and he mumbled something then let go, but as she started to push herself up. He embraced her again.

"Give me a minute, woman." He mumbled and she smiled when she felt him kiss the top of her head. 'Sweet, but still grouchy and commanding.' She thought.

After a whole minute his arms went down to his side and she pushed herself up. She was straddling him and her face flushed from their compromising position. She quickly got up and sat beside him. He did the same. She looked at him and immediately his head looked down letting his hair fall and hid his face from her.

"I'm sure that you want answers about... last night." He said then looked up.

"I-" He shook his head not having an exact word to voice out his feelings. Love? much too early to tell her that.

He touched her shoulders and looked straight into her eyes.

"I'm in no place to forbid nor to tell you to stop befriending Lockhart. That's what angers me."

"I hate seeing you with the likes of him."

"I hate it whenever you get closer to him."

"I despise him. Hermione. I want to hex him whenever he get friendly. I would do everything in my power to keep his hands to himself."

Her eyes dilated from his confession. She surely understand what he meant with his words. Decipering it as a hint of him liking her.

"What do you feel about." He motioned the space between them."This..." He gave her a half smile. He looked at her full of hope. This is something that he had thought for days. And anything could happen after this conversation. It could be a possibility of being lovers or a very awkward union between an apprentice and her mentor.

She grabbed Severus' hand and tangled it with hers.

"To tell you honestly." She smiled then looked at him.

"Please... go on." He encouraged then kissed her hand.

"I love this affinity between us. The truth is... I have err ..fancied you for quite a while now." She blushed and started to brush her thumb across his knuckles.

"And i had kept a blind eye on your secret endeavors. Never really saw you as a kiss thief."

"What.." His eyes grew wide and his cheeks looked so flushed.

"The Pub.. hmmn. In your Office, and under the tree?" She enumerated and chuckled.

"And you didn't bother to stop me?" He smirked and cupped her face gently with his free hand.

"Nope." popping p and smirking "I'm rather observing your next Slytherin tactic."

He smiled and grabbed her palm. He placed her hand to his chest. She felt his heartbeat . And it is pounding fast.

"I'm a very difficult man to deal with. Hermione."

"I want you to know a great deal about me first. You might say things that you may regret later."

She shook her head and covered her face with her hands.

"Severus, many may have known you as a mean and unpleasant man. But i - i always knew that there is a reason that you acted like that. And i was right all along... We have been spending great hours together and surely i would have left if i never enjoyed your company. Isn't that enough time for me to know you better?"

"You didn't hate me? I'm sure that Potter and Weasley dragged you along with it right?"

"I didn't like you but that doesn't mean that i hate you. As i said earlier. Actions are made because of a reason. I'm not saying that i know your whole childhood. Although i did saw a brief memory of yours from the pensieve. Harry let me see them. The trials at the ministry, showing your true loyalties had made me admire you. During my return as a 7th year, i ... already had my eyes on you. I was happy to see you alive. it was overwhelming and i brushed off my feelings having thought that it was just a passing fancy. But after seeing you at New York." She smiled then dropped her hands to look at him. She was expecting a confused expression but was greeted with a smug look that changed into a smile.

"So it was in New York then?" He asked.

"Yes. and You?" She asked.

"New York." He shrugged and kissed her hand softly.

"This affinity between us. I'm quite delighted to know that my feelings for you can be reciprocated."

"Severus?" She withdraw her hand then fiddled with her fingers.

"Yes?"

"At New York, uhmmn. I'm sorry for giving you a false memory..well you deserved it. You did try to look into my mind without permission and you told me that my injury." She pointed at her lip. "Was caused by my clumsiness."

"Yes. You were drunk and clumsy in your words. You told me that i was attractive and quite dashing. How would you expect me to react?"

"Still pushing the fact that this happened because of my clumsiness?"

"You're not gonna let this go are you?"He smirked and reached his hand on her face, brushing her lower lip gently. She closed the gap and pecked his lips lightly.

"Sorry, i must have tripped. Apologies." She bowed her head and laughed.

"Cheeky-know-it-all."

-SSHGSSHGSSHG-

Severus is in his afternoon class and he have to stop himself from grinning. This week had been the best. Hermione was talking to him again. and he had confessed his feelings from her. They shared an odd relationship but he was happy that she didn't pressure him in labeling what it is.

A loud pop of a bubble took him off his thoughts. He had been thinking for so long that the potion they were brewing are already in the third stage.

His eyes roamed to check on some students.

"You alright, Severus?" Hermione asked as she passed him. Her eyes were worried and she even gently grabbed his arm.

"I'm alright." He nod his head then looked unto her hand. "Quite touchy now are we?" He whispered that made her blush. She muttered "Jerk" and walked away to check on the other table.

He smirked and looked at the amused faces of some Girl Slytherins.

"Get back to work!" He sneered. They all giggled then began to focus on their own cauldrons.

A knock was heard and Minerva stepped inside.

"Severus, a word please. Oh, Hello dear." She greeted Hermione and walked outside.

Severus turned to Hermione. "I'll be right back." She nodded and smiled.

-SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG-

"Severus, i regret to inform you that what i fear most is happening." Minerva had informed him the moment she heard the Prophecy from Trewlaney. He felt bad as he didn't tell any of this to Hermione. She was there at the great hall with him when Minerva asked for his presence. It was a relief that she hasn't asked anything about it yet.

" Damn, Trewlaney and her prophecy." he muttered. then started to pace from left to right.

"Vengeance had hungered promises that was shattered. Thousands were left through the depths of the shadows. And soon will sprung out to get what they desire.

Those that defied and believed in him, shall soon be hungrier from the power stripped from thee." Minerva repeated Trewlaney's words. he sighed and closed his eyes.

"Two bodies were thrown outside Hogwarts. I believe that they were muggles." Minerva looked down in despair.

"let me guess? a message given by my fellow brothers?" He sneered and clenched his fists.

"My boy, you should be ready. These people will soon confront you." Albus' portrait uttered sadly.

"It saddens me as the circumstances then and now still torments you. All i hope for you is to have a better life."

He sighed and nodded. 'at least he didnt mention that bloody greater good.'

"Getting the dark mark was a decision i made years ago and i must face the consequences. I shall be ready from such confrontations."

"Severus... the- the muggles were sent to St. Mungos and i received a report about them having scars. its horrific. i think that this may concern Hermione as well."

"What about the prophet? Is this all over Scotland?"

"No. This information is disclosed. The Ministry doesn't want this to go out of control."

He nodded in agreement. This could cause mayhem and disrupt.

Minerva grabbed something from her pocket, opened the post and handed it to Severus.

His fists clenched and he ran his fingers on his dark hair.

"Hermione is in great danger."

"I believe so my boy. I think that they had come to avenge the fall of their dark lord."

They can't hurt her! She has suffered too much. Without any second thoughts he went to his house at Spinners end.

After a pop. Two men stood in front of him. Satisfied that he knew that he would get confronted he looked at them intimidatingly.

"Snape, Finally. I can be able to meet the traitor!" Wands were drawn but Severus never flinched. They were dressed as death eaters.

"Patience. Brother. We were instructed to monitor. Not to-"

"You Insolent Fool! we can finish him off now!"

"If you two are done arguing. i would only want you to help me send a message." He sneered and glared at them. "Foolish little men you are. I could have easily killed both you with my eyes closed." They stood still realizing that the man before them had manipulated the dark lord's thoughts. "Tell your superiors that i am not afraid of them." He chuckled and stepped forward. The two masked men flinched. "Pity how two buffoons such as yourselves are a sorry excuse for this BROTHERHOOD." he turned around and smirked waiting for a hex.

Having the reflex of a spy made him quickly turn around and block off their hexes. disarming them and finally.

"SECTUMSEPRA!"

The man dropped and blood seeped out of his mouth.

"HAHAHAH SOON ENOUGH... THE MUDBLOOD WILL DIE!" He spat out some blood, then chuckled uncontrollably.

Severus' eyes flamed with anger.

"SECTUMSEPRA!"

-SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG-

Severus apparated to the grounds. He had contemplated on what to do next. Hermione is in danger. She has been drawn to him that has caused for her to be a target again.

Having someone be in danger because of him. he can't let that happen. not anymore.

He walked towards the castle only to find Hermione patiently waiting on a nearby rock.

"Severus!" She ran towards him and gave him a hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was worried. And you never came back after meeting with Minerva. Is something wrong?"

He shook his head. He couldnt tell her. Letting her know might endanger her more. knowing how she would be willing to help to the extent where she would risk her life for the cause.

"It's getting chilly lets get inisde and can't a man be out of the castle for a while?"

"Sorry for getting worried." she rolled her eyes and walked away.

He smiled and discarded his robe to drape it on her.

"Sweet foolish girl." he murmured then kissed her head.

Enjoy the little things. he thought. Enjoy it till it lasts.

but soon enough he would have to let her go.

-SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG-


	11. Chapter 11: Decisions

**I own nothing besides my growing love with the Harry Potter community!**

 **\--**

 **Chapter** 11

"I'm going to meet with Ginny. Oh right, Since i'm going out. do you have any errands for me?" Hermione asked as she was preparing to leave the castle.

"Even if i had. i wouldn't let you buy it for me. Now go. Meet with the Red-haired Weasley."

"Red-haired Potter." She corrected and Severus shrugged. He smiled and she kissed his cheek to bid goodbye then left his quarters.

He loved how their affinity is blossoming. He is very glad about the way things that had happened. She was very understanding and careful around him. They spent their time together sometimes in his quarters but more recently in hers. It was rather impolite if Hermione would always have to go to his. Well, outside their apprentice classes of course.

He would summon a book he was reading and Hermione would be beside him reading her own book as well. She would sometimes murmur some topics that they would each give opinions and once satisfied they will soon find themselves back to reading again.

"Severus, you were looking for a book right? What's the title again?" She stood up and stretched her arms. It was a very tiring day, they had been hole up in the library researching individually.

"Yes, Dark Ages through time. Why?" He answered still busy looking at a scroll of the available books inside the library. He really wanted to be alone but he realized that if he stayed too long holed up in the library. Hermione would be suspicious and thus result to her knowing what it's all about.

"I think i have one on my quarters, I'll be right back."

"I doubt it. That book is certainly hard to find." he stated but Hermione just shrugged and walked away.

'I had searched the restricted section for other references but nothing has helped me. Perhaps a couple more searches before i... moved to...' He shrugged and took a deep breath. He would soon dwell on his other options.

Finding nothing helpful made him chuckle sarcastically.

He would have to talk to Minerva about upgrading the books for the new curriculum. 'Thinking like a teacher right now isnt helpful!' He mentally chided.

Severus stood up from his seat and walked over a bookshelf. He looked up and scanned the shelves for the one he needed. 'Fool! why did you tell Hermione about the book she might have a clue on your ongoing research.'

He pinched his nose and strode back to the table.

A few minutes later, Hermione came back, lifting a book between her hands. She placed the book on the table.

"Thank you." He grabbed the book and began reading the first two passages. Satisfied he called Hermione's attention and scanned the book.

"How did you get a hold of this?" He said still looking at the contents of the book.

"Harry gave it to me." he raised his brow upon hearing his name.

"My,My Potter. I never thought of him as a gallant man."

"Yeah, surprised me too. Who would have thought right?"

He began to flick through different pages. One card fell down and he picked it up.

The words "Happy Birthday" were written. His brows furrowed. His eyes that was transfixed at the card quickly darted to Hermione.

"When's your birthday?"

"September 19." He slammed the book shut and eyed the witch. 'Nineteen, What did we do that day?..'

"And you didn't bother telling me?"

"I didn't remember, Severus. No need to be mad."

"Well, i should've gotten you something." He sneered then finally placed the book to the table.

"well, we did spend brewing that day--"

"Yes, I do remember. See? you really should've." He pinched his nose and rubbed his temples in frustration. A warm hand that was placed on her cheek made him look down towards the witch.

"Let me finish!" She scolded but still managed to giggle. "together.. we spent the day together. That's all that matters." She smiled and his mouth twitched into a smile.

"You're the death of me." He hugged her and immediately she blushed.

"Severus, students might see us." She giggled but didnt even budged to push him away.

"The hell with them." He said then continued hugging her. Someone cleared their throat, that made them look their way.

"Believe me i would have not interrupted if it werent for a bunch of first years, heading this way." The headmistress smiled and gestured behind her.

Hermione blushed and pushed Severus away slowly.

"I would also want to talk to you later in my office, if you may, Severus." She reminded.

"Right. If you'll excuse us." He said and started to walk away with Hermione's hands tangled to his.

The students coming their way had their eyes widened. Hermione shook her head and just went with Severus.

'To damn with them all. i have a special witch and would do everything for her. Even if its for a short time.'

"You're awfully clingy recently, Severus. " She smiled and brushed her thumb across his palm. He led her up the astronomy tower and they are both leaned their backs at the stone wall.

"Are you uncomfortable by it?" He asked then withdrew. But Hermione stopped it and held his hand once more.

"No.. It's just oddly scary. it's like your not telling me something." Her brows furrowed clearly worried.

'Damn, she's one clever witch.' Severus thought.

"Everything's fine. You are overthinking things." He gave her a smile and she smiled back.

"i guess so." She sighed softly. She fiddled with her fingers and looked down. "Anyway, What are you researching about?" Waiting for a response she looked up and found him staring at space. She tilted her head in confusion. 'Something is really bothering him.'

"Severus?"

"I'll let you know soon. I haven't really started yet. just reference hunting." He shrugged, turned to look at Hermione to tuck her unruly hair behind her ears.

"What about you? How's your research going?"

"Uhmmn, Not so good but i can manage. Gilderoy helped me with it." She nervously smiled and he narrowed his eyes.

"I still dont get how you are so close with that buffoon." He crossed his arms and rest his head at the stone wall.

"He's a changed man, Severus." She answered with a tone. Yep Severus knows that tone. if he doesn't stop now they'll both get over an argument. Nope not good.

"Fine.. fine, i'll stop but at least let me help you. i know the dark arts well, Hermione. i can offer more help with it."

"I don't question your abilities, Severus. but its far better to just let me do this alone. uhmmmn. let's see , If you let me help you, then i'll let you help me! Its fair right? so?" She answered and then gave a wide grin. Knowing that she had won.

"Clever witch. Fine. Do it your way." He raised his hands in defeat and she just smirked at him.

Silence came and she now wondered what he is researching about. If he doesnt like to share it then its possibly dangerous. She shook her head. 'Don't Hermione. Trust him. He'll tell you eventually.' She reaasured herself.

"When's your birthday Severus?" She asked. Severus frowned on her random question. "Well you asked mine a while ago." She reasoned.

"January nine." He muttered. Then placed his hands on his pocket.

"I'll make sure to remember that." Hermione answered and admired the structure of the astronomy tower. Her eyes darted back to Severus, ad he cleared his throat. Severus ran his hand over his hair. "You are making me guilty. Tell you what. I'll get you one gift. Ask me anything." He gave her a smug look.

"Anything? hmmn. I want you to give me three. Well more like a favor." She smiled at him and raised her brows.

"I'm not a genie." He chuckled and looked at her in amusement.

"You said anything." She shrugged and pushed her hand outwards.

"Fine. What's your first wish?" Severus laughed and walked near the open ledge. Hermione tapped her feet. Trying to think of a wish that would be fitting for this opportunity.

"Well?" He looked back and was greeted by a smirking Hermione.

"I want you to tie your hair back. For the whole day. Tomorrow." She challenged and crossed her hands. She knew how Severus hated someone talk about

"What!?" He frowned and he touched his hair .

"Of all the things to wish. Gods." He shook his head in disbelief.

"That's my first wish, Severus. And i thought that Slytherins stay true to their word?"

Hermione couldn't help but try to hide her giggles. She had settled at the back of the room observing Severus' lecture. Some students had their eyes glued at the potion master.

"Urtica dioica. Who happens to remember what it is?" He paced left to right. But when there was no answer. He stopped and glared down his students.

"URTICA DIOICA!" He roared. Getting most of the class to almost jump from their seats.

"Pay attention!" He walked across the room to look at the Hufflepuff who was staring at him. Signaling it as 'she knows the answers.'

"Ms. Algabre." He hissed.

"…..sir?" He noticed the student gaping at him,that made him uncomfortable. 'Perhaps your observation is wrong.' His mere change in appearance made them stare at him.

"What is the characteristics of Urtica Dioica. Kindly enlighten the rest of the class."

"uhmmn….." The startled student mumbled and started fidgeting on her closed potions textbook.

"5 points from Hufflepuff!." He sighed and looked at Hermione. She noted that look and she smiled at him. 'This is all your fault. Thank God. Its my last class.' He thought.

"Sir?" He looked in front to see a Slytherin raising his hand. The student had given an arrogant tone. The Slytherin student cleared his throat and stood up to answer.

"Isn't this discussion, well discussed before? I perfectly remember it back at Second year."

"Can you prove your point and explain it?" He sneered when the student looked down angrily.

"Typical. 10 points." He smirked then looked at Hermione."Miss Granger if you please?"

"Certainly. Urtica Dioica, also known as the stinging nettle. Is very useful in potions, delicious in soups, and said to give you glossy hair. I wouldn't know. Or care." She smirked and looked at Severus.

"and?" Severus prompted her to continue.

" Well its leaves, as well as being used in potions, can be boiled into a fine soup, and have also been used to treat wounds. Its stem, which the nettle's sting defends it from predators. Can actually injure the harvester, but if you grasp the stem firmly against the direction of growth you will not be stung."

"Yes. That's quite enough. Thank you. Miss Granger."

She nodded and looked over the students.

"Perhaps my next discussion in this class would be far more intellectual than this one. Perhaps a twelve inch essay would help?" He pressed his lips together and narrowed his eyes."It would be passed later this week. Dismissed!"

The students left and Severus sat behind his desk and looked down. But he sighed as his hair didnt fall down to hid his face.

"How was it?" She smiled and leaned lower to look at him.

"It is utterly disturbing." He answered and he ran his fingers up his managed hair.

"Well, i think it suits you." She smiled and cupped his left cheek.

He sighed and caressed her hand softly.

"Thank you. I thought for sure that you would snap and take off the scrunchy." She said then leaned down to kiss his cheek. She stood up and he smiled at her.

"I'll see you at dinner. I need to talk with Minerva." He smiled and cupped her face gently.

"Again?… I see. But-- Ok i'll see you later." She smiled and walked towards the door. She touched the knob but looked over her shoulder.

"Severus, if something is wrong. Please tell me. I would be glad to help." She gave him a nod and left the room.

He grabbed a nearby vial and threw it across the room. Guilt and anger had pushed him. How long can he continue this with Hermione? Minerva and an auror had talked with him last night.

Minerva had sadly relayed the news of another killed muggle family. What's worst is relaying the news to the orphaned muggleborn first year. Some muggleborn students were withdrawn to Hogwarts. He even hidden this to Hermione. The Ministry suggested that recent absences must be fabricated as a vacation. Just so the wizarding famillies would remain calm about everything. But if such deaths continue to increase the fabricated news would soon be revealed as deaths.

He stood up and went outside his classroom. "Another bloody talk with Minerva." he muttered then descended up the stairs.

"How can you persuade Hermione to leave Hogwarts?" Minerva's brows furrowed. she stood up from her chair and summoned a cold bag to relieve her headache.

"I cannot. However i have thought this through and came up with plans." He sighed and shook his head. 'why do i sound so sure about this working out?' He thought that made him scowl even more.

"And these plans are?" Severus looked up at Albus' portrait and shook his head. Albus even as a portrait was commanding him again. How and when will this stop?

"I'll speak to Potter about persuading her to leave my apprenticeship. A Job as an auror would be more fulfilling for her." He suggested but quickly realized how difficult it is to change the mind of the witch.

"I highly doubt that, Severus. Hermione grew fond of this apprenticeship. I noticed this myself.Surely you do too?" Minerva recalled worrily.

"Of course. I do! She is brilliant and i would have personally loved it if she continued but.." He was cut off as Minerva finished his sentence. "Yes, I know Severus. You want her to be safe." Severus nodded slowly. Merlin knows how it would pain him to let anyone be harmed because of him.

"The death eaters, they held their grudges and they know my affiliation with Hermione. She will continue to be a target because of me." He said distastefully.

"But her being an Auror. That will expose her more on the upcoming war." Albus interjected. Severus sighed and gritted his teeth. What options do he still have? " Potter would protect her. It's better for her, than to be here with me."

"I understand.… Are you going to talk to Harry?" Minerva asked then dropped the cold bag on her table.

"Yes. I should talk to him before he contacts Hermione."

"Yes. The sooner the better." Albus agreed with a sad twinkle with his eyes. it had pained him to see Severus once again dealt with a big responsibility in his shoulders. He had asked many things for the potions master. All he wished now is for him to be finally happy but the circumstances are not bloody cooperating.

"Great Job, Mr. Crawford." Hermione smiled and whiffed the scent from the cauldron. She was supervising the class as Severus evaluated her tactness and skills in Potion making. One did say that if you can explain a complex knowledge to a young kid.( not that any of the students are kids they are seventh years for heavens sake) Then you are equipped enough to have full knowledge of the topic on hand. He tried very well to not intervene with this class. its almost as if he's not there.

"It's nearly ready. What have you changed?" Hermione commented on the brew of one of the seventh years.

"I changed the--"

A knock made the students jolt their head at the direction of the door.

It creaked open and the student's mouths dropped open. whispers filled the room. "It's Harry Potter!" "The boy who lived again!" He turned to Hermione and she looked really excited to see her bestfriend. Harry smiled and peeked inside.

"Can i come in?" The auror dressed in his best robes asked.

"YES!" A couple of students exclaimed excitedly-making Severus glare at them. Harry just smiled and went inside.

"Good to see you Professor Snape. May i speak with Her- Miss Granger?" Harry bowed his head in respect.

Severus' eyes widened. 'Not now BOY! ' He sneered and stood up to his full height. If Potter speaks with Hermione now. He might spill the Ministry's plan towards Muggleborns. Potter trusts Hermione with his life and also looks out on the welfare of his friend with long strides he walked on Potter's side and nodded.

"You can of course but, It is only ethical that you talk to her after this class. However, I heard about Minerva wanting to speak to you. Is that what you came here for?"

"Yes. Professor. I just figured since i'm already here it wouldn't be bad to visit Hermione. Maybe catch up even for a short while." Potter looked around the room and smiled. "But since she is preoccupied in the moment. I think i'll go straight on my main task." Hermione smiled and gestured a hand. prompting the auror of her way to say that she'll meet him later.

"I'm on my way there, anyway, Potter. Come along."

Severus was about to exit but he noticed his students were still looking at them. probably amazed by Potter's presence.

"Get back to work!" He said in a calm but commanding way. Harry snorted and walked along side him. 'Things never change

" The auror shook his head in amusement.

"Harry. Great to see you. But. as time is of importance i must get straight to the point." Minerva stated and placed a comforting hand on Potter's shoulder.

"Of course, Headmistress." Harry nodded.

"Severus, Can you please relay the plan to Mr. Potter?" Minerva instructed. They were all seated at a conjured table that she made to accomodate a formal meeting.

"I believe that you came here to inform Hermione about the issue regarding Muggleborns?" Severus started the topic.

"I honestly considered telling her about it, but i assure you that it's not now." Harry added. Severus nodded in relief.' the boy is not a dimwit afterall.' He jided.

"You see Potter. We fear about Hermione's Safety.I want you to persuade her to leave the apprenticeship. She is a target you see." He informed worrily.

"And making her leave Hogwarts will make her more safe?" The young auror clarified his suspicions.

"Yes, She must stay away from me. You see Potter.." He narrowed his eyes and sneered. I cant believe that i'm opening up to Potter. "Hermione and i, we …" He looked down.

"I know professor. Hermione told me." Harry smiled at him and Severus tilted his head in disbelief. She had told Potter and He is ok with it? When? Why? Sheust have told them the day she went to meet with the red heard Weasley err-- Potter. He hadexpected a raging hex from him! but this?

"I don't think that i can persuade her to leave. I never seen her so happy before." Harry admitted and Severus smiled sadly. This is just getting harder the second. How can he continue with his next plan after knowing that information. 'She really cares for you and you make her happy. ' He thought and a sad smile escaped from him.

"I'll try to ask her but i'm not gonna promise that she'll say yes." Tha auror declared making the three other adults nod in agreement.

"Really Harry! You'll come tomorrow for Gilderoy's Class?" She smiled and hugged his friend. Harry had told her this to fabricate their meeting. They are walking together heading to Hagrid's hut. They both smiled remembering how they used to sneak out just to visit the half-giant.

"So its Gilderoy now?" He playfully arched his brow making her blush . She smacked his shoulders lightly making Harry laugh some more.

"Yes, i am. I think i'm going to be his .." he motioned a punctuation and chuckled ".. assistant. How is he anyway?"

"To tell you honestly he is alright. He is a changed man. Very far from when he used to teach." She reassured and rolled her eyes.

"His quizzes is not about his books or his looks?" He asked and Hermione began laughing frantically.

"Anyway, Why does Gilderoy continue to ask assistance with persons that are known to be so skilled for his own good?"

"Yes, Like Snape." Harry raised his brows playfully that made Hermione blush- her cheeks suddenly filled in crimson. " You with the teasing. Enough about him. How are you?" She asked and kicked a pebble from the path and looked at Harry.

"Well, as usual i'm monitoring unusual activities and i'm also handling new recruitments at the moment."

"New recruitments?" Hermione sighed. 'He will really pester you about this.' She confirmed.

"Yes, i wanted to make sure that my aurors are well trained, they should learn from the best." Harry said with a smug look.

"Gods, your arrogance, Harry." She shook her head.

"Speaking of the best. Hermione, can you please reconsider what i asked you back at the castle? Come on give it chance. You will surely be a great asset on our team." He reasoned.

"Harry, not this again. I told you, I'm happy here."

"But Hermione."

"No, Harry. I'm sorry. but i'm flattered that you really think highly of me and me fighting again? i appreciate the things that Aurors do but i dont want to be part of it anymore. I want to be a professor and i'm happy with Severus." She blushed and looked down smilling. Harry nodded and began to worry. If he didn't persuade Hermione then Snape would carry on his second option which in a way Snape described as something that would hurt her. They stopped infront of Hagrid's hut. 'one last time.' He turned to Hermione and looked at her.

"Hermione listen…you can be a valuable auror on our team. If you want I can deploy you in a non-fighting department."

"Not another word, Harry James Potter." She turned towards the door and knocked. Harry sighed and greeted the half giant from his door. 'Snape will consider his second option then. Whatever that is. '

"Er'mione! Ha'rry!!" Hagrid happily greeted and drew them into a big hug.

A/N

Hello Everyone.

A beta already helped me on Chapter one. The other updates will be changes from different chapters.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)

Comment would be awesome.

#Slytherin


	12. Chapter 12: Letter of her purpose

**I OWN NOTHING. NOTHING!**

CHAPTER 12

"Hermione." Severus whispered unto her ear as he leaned closer. He carresed her hair and she looked back.

"Yes?" Hermione smiled and dropped her quill from writing.

"Remember your wishes?" Severus continued in caressing it. Dropping in his lopsided smile.

"Yes. I still have two of them right?" She said smilling and relaxing on his act of comfort.

"Yes. But i wanted to give you something." He stopped and grabbed something from his robes.

"I just saw it from a shop i stopped by. Here." He smiled then opened the box.

It was gold with a green like marble in the middle. She stood up and immediately hugged Severus. She landed on his chest with a tug and he hugged back.

"Glad you like it." He pulled back and gave her a smile.

"like it? I love it. Thank you Severus." She touched the pendant carresing the smooth crystal in the middle.

Severus chuckled and motioned for her to turn around. He draped her hair, revealing her smooth neck. He grabbed the necklace and put it around her, enveloping her in a semi hug.

"Think of me?" He whispered to her ear.

"I have and will always." She answered lovingly.

Hermione began fiddling with her food. She couldn't understand why Severus had started to look as cold as ever. She stopped playing with her food and looked to her left. Severus was not present.' Have he eaten?'she thought but dismissed it remembering how rude he was during their class together.

"That's great! Helga. 5 points to Hufflepuff." Hermione smiled and dipped her head in recognition. The Shy girl smiled and placed the bottled concoction on Severus' desk.

Severus stood up. His intimidating stare crowding the room.

"Time's up. Students who haven't finished will get deductions of 30 points from each house." Severus hissed and looked harshly at the students.

"Severus, Isn't the deductions too harsh?" She whispered.

"Miss Granger, you are not to question any of my preferred actions. You are an apprentice. Know ...your place." He glared at Hermione. The witch lowered her head- hurt seen in her eyes.

Hermione dropped her utensils and stood up from her chair. She didn't even eat. Eating is less of her priorities, She needs to talk to him.

She descended down the dungeons and knocked.

"Severus?" She called him and knocked few times but no response was given. She dropped her hand and walked inside her quarters. 'I'll floo in.' She thought. Her eyes widened. Severus had closed it.

"Maybe. He needs to be alone." She frowned then decided to just talk to him during their class.

The class has started and she gasped. It was too early than usual. The students are all inside busy doing the brew. She caught a whiff and smelled the air. They had started brewing a potion that was supposed to be next week. 'That's Odd.' She thought as she walked in front.

"Yes. Miss Granger, so nice for you to finally join us." Snape sneered and paced the room. The students looked at Hermione questionably. Hermione was known to be on time. Possible changes with the schedule might have confused her.

"I … I apologize. It must have slipped on my mind." She sighed and looked down. NO. Such things would never slip her mind.

"Well. Do pray tell. How competent you are as an Apprentice? Because as of now i think you are lacking." He smirked and turned around.

"I…I'm lacking on my time frame. Sir." She looked around and shivered as the students laughed around her. The last time that she felt like this was when she was still a student. What changed Severus? What made you act like this?

"Keep this up and i would gladly send you back as a 2nd year who whines about loosing her way or would you want me to deduct points on your pitiful house?" Severus shook his head and leered at her. She flinched and fought hard not to let her tears fall.

She coughed to mask her emotions.

"Apologies…Right." She tried to walk with confidence but her knees were shaking.

She was braver than this. why would she be emotional over this? Perhaps because of his continued act of harshness towards her. She brushed her tear from the back of her hand and looked at the students brews. Trying to get to her task on hand and forget his bad remarks.

"Is Something wrong. Severus?" She asked as she sneaked behind him outside the castle. She followed him until they reached on the edge of black lake. She touched his arm and noticed how he visibly straightened and looked at her emotionless.

"Let's end this." He uttered then kept his obsidian eyes in hers. Hermione's hand numbly fell down to her side.

"You're joking right?" She stammered and tried her best to crack a laugh. But she stepped back when his eyes never left hers and he kept his face neutral.

"Surely you felt something for me. What changed?" She looked down and bit down her lip hard trying to surpress her whimpers. DO NOT LOOK LIKE A CHILD! she debated in her mind.

"We both have merely agreed on wanting to know if things will work out and it simply…. did not." He answered with a scowl.

"Wanting to know if it will work out? WE BOTH WANTED THIS. THIS ISN'T AN EXPERIMENT OF YOURS! I agreed to this… because i knew that we…" She closed her eyes and looked away. "Perhaps I knew wrong!" Her knuckles turned white and her cheeks flared up from anger and disappointed.

"Perhaps…You did." He stared back at the black lake.

"But you kissed me." she whispered and closed her eyes.

"Didn't it cross your insufferable mind that i only found you as a willing swot." He spat aloud. After a few moments he heard her sobs. On cue he bit his lips and walked away. The deed was done. She'll hate you and get away. She'll stay away and be safe.

A couple of days passed and Hermione dealt it with surprisingly well. Severus heart clenched upon seeing her act like nothing happened. She was even cheerful than ever. She agreed on their new arrangement. Their apprenticeship continued and Severus was impressed on how she became professional. She was still apprenticing under him and followed his instructions well. The gossips between them had became tiresome. Students had gossiped about their falling out.

"Good day Professor. I'm here for the book that you had borrowed. I would like to get it back now." She said with the coldest way that he could imagine. Her hazel eyes were still beautiful but it looked dreary and cold. Her robes were disturbingly redder than usual. Anger?

"Of course." He gestured from his back and the book was acciod on his hand. He placed it on her hand and he flinched upon touching her hand. How he longed to touch it.

"Thank..you. Good day " Hermione gave a nod and stalked away. He didnt notice how his knuckles turned white from gripping the knob hard.

Severus then became oblivious about everything. His plan partially worked but he didnt drive her away to the point of leaving the apprenticeship.

He slammed his fists on his desk and brushed his hair back. A death eater was captured by an auror last night and they gathered information about them being stronger. Their motives were to continue the Dark lord's intention but this time with revenge. His Godson Draco had also visited him regarding the news and was also alarmed about the upcoming war.

He walked outside the castle to ponder. He stopped when he noticed Hermione walking outside alone. He dissilusioned himself and followed her. She walked silently. She grabbed something under her collar. It was his gift. The necklace shining from the moonlight. His eyes grew wide as she saw her seatdown and breakdown. She was crying. She had held back all her emotions. Her cheery personality melting away like a popsicle left outside the rays of sun. Her whimpers were held back with her high pitch voice.

Hermione put her quill down and moved her neck to stretch. She had accomplished it. She will try the incantation and hopefully the dark magic from her arm will be gone.

She had stayed inside her quarters for almost a day. She observed her brew well. Tossing ingredients in the precise time. Chopping them with accuracy and stirring them in smooth movements.

The potion bubbled and formed a greenish hue. She brushed her sweat and bottled it. She stirred it to test the consistency and smiled when it turned out better than she suspected.

She grabbed a dropper and …

"No. You must be in a presence of another when performing these experiments." She snorted as she still followed the bastard's teachings.

"Lockhart."

Severus almost ran outside his office. He was disturbed by a very concerned Poppy.

"It's Hermione.. You better come quick."

He went inside to find Lockhart on her bedside. Hermione was unconcious and she looked pale. Minerva looked at Severus and motioned for him to come inside quickly.

"Severus. Good. Here is the potion that Hermione brewed. Do you know what it is?" Poppy asked him with concern.

He grabbed it and sniffed. It is not recognizable.

"It's nothing that i can determine." He looked down.

"Here. Maybe this can help." Lockhart grabbed a couple of parchment and gave it to him. He studied the papers and frowned.

"Did she use Dark magic?" He uttered and looked at Lockhart. Lockhart nodded and ruffled his hair.

"Were you with her during the consummation?"

"Yes." Lockhart answered and surprised from his reaction.

"You fool! I knew it! you don't bloody know anything about the Dark arts!"

Severus looked at the witch. He tilted his head and noticed her scar. The scars were healing . The word mudblood was disappearing.

"She was successful but she suddenly collapsed. Probably because she consumed too much of her brew." Lockhart looked down and Severus' grip loosened.

"She gave me this." Lockhart grabbed a bottle and a parchment.

He read the parchment and saw the procedures with great detail. The bottled concoction. looked odd. he swirled it around.

"She told me to give that to you. She was enthusiastic about it then she collapsed."

"It…."

They all looked to their left upon hearing a voice. Hermione was sitting up. She still looked pale and tired. Her arms shaking as she pushed herself up.

"Dear.. God Hermione. You could've got your magic depleted!" Minerva scolded but worry is written on her face.

"It can remove the dark..mark and remove the ailments of the cruciatus." She coughed and looked around the room. Her eyes stopped on Severus' eyes then quickly darted them away.

"It's gone." Hermione looked down and rubbed her healing arm. The scar was healing and disappearing. "I didn't think of it even being this effective." She smiled weakly and touched her arm gently. Severus stiffened. he bit his tounge trying to suppress his urge to scold her foolishness and carelessness. He had longed to hug her the moment he saw her from the wing's door.

'You can't.' He scolded himself.

"I'll be sure to tend to your needs dear. The research is detailed and a couple of reducers can help you." Poppy rubbed her hand and gave her a smile.

Severus gave Poppy Hermione's research and turned to Hermione's bed table. She looked at him as he placed the vial on top of it. He walked away and left the wing.

He felt heavy stares on his back as he exited. "She risked her life because of you again."

It was Hermione's research. Production of this can help people like him. Death eaters that proved their true loyalties. Death eaters that wanted to have a second chance and casualties that suffered crucio. But does he deserve it? Does he deserved to be clean again. Physically that is.

Severus Snape cancelled his classes for the whole day. He went to Grimmauld place with Minerva McGonagall. Their departure was claimed as a interschool seminar for Wizarding School Relationships. Severus didn't have a hard time to hid it as Hermione didn't bother to ask him about it. She was still in the Hospital wing. As they arrived. Harry was talking with some young aurors. After some debates of having such newly trained aurors. They finally began to start the meeting with the rest of the Order. It's about the frequency of the attacks. They had talked about sending muggleborns away from Hogwarts a precaution that they intend to do as a lesson from the previous war.

After the meeting, Severus headed to the ministry.

"Your persistence alarms me girl. I'll let you sleep on your quarters tomorrow. now dont argue! Tomorrow it is okay? but promise me that you'll head here every night for a check up." Pomfrey then placed a cup of tea beside her bed. Hermione sat down, her back against the headboard.

"I'm fine, Poppy." She smiled then drank the tea.

they both turned their heads as a bunch of small footsteps were heard. A bunch of First years are huddled clutching a fruit basket. They all talked in low voices before pushing one to actually approach them.

"Hello. Professor Granger. We have these fruits and …" He hesitated and looked back. the others urged him to finish.

"Get well soon Professor! We miss you." He placed the basket on her bedside table and placed an envelope.

"Thank you. Jeremiah." The Student smiled in recognition he bid goodbye and joined his classmates.

"Look at you brightening up. You love your job deary?" Poppy smiled and clasp her hands in delight.

"I love it so much, Poppy. This... gave me purpose." She smiled but realization downed on her. Severus had given her this opportunity. He had given her happiness. But part of that happiness was taken away from her. He had left her without a reason. A love that she longed to have. Love…. Yes.

"Is something wrong dear? Are you feeling ok?" Poppy sat beside her eyes filled with concern.

"Nothing's wrong. Poppy. I'm just tired." She placed the teacup on her table then lay down. Her back opposite Poppy.

"It's Severus. Isnt it?"

"Sorry. Poppy. i… i dont want to talk about it." She bit her lip and closed her eyes.

"I understand dear. I'll let you rest. Do you want me to close the curtains?"

she nodded and closed her eyes.

A tap on the hospital window had her quickly woken up.

She stood up and opened the window. An owl was pecking on it impatiently.

She grabbed the letter.

"Ministry of Magic"

She opened the letter and dropped it as she read the last sentence.

"…. and to this day. Miss Hermione Jean Granger is revoked as an Apprentice under Master Severus Tobias Snape with the following reasons mentioned. I Severus Tobias Snape, Master of Potions….."

A/N:

HEYAH!

I'M BACK! hahahha I have been an active member of The dark mark on FB.

its a pretty great grouo with lots of fellow fans that treat eaxh other as family. i'm enjoying the grouo alot. yup that's what kept me busy haha

Comments are appreciated.


	13. Chapter 13 : New

Severus Snape looked pensievely at the black lake. He couldn't believe what he learned. Hermione's gone. She's gone. You finally driven her away.

He picked up a flat pebble and skipped it along the black lake. The rock didn't even managed to skip. it had just startled creatures and sunk down the bottom.

He dropped the pebbles from his hand. He looked down and saw a shiny pendant from the path. Severus lowered down and picked it up. Recognizing the piece made him closed his eyes.

He inspected the pendant and dusted it off his robes. The green stone reflecting from the moonlight.

"Hermione." he closed his palms and put it in his pocket.

He pinched his nose and leaned his back on a dried tree, probably from its old age.

"Good Day Master Snape, winky,was told that there is an emergency meeting at the staff room. "

He sighed and scratched his eyes from being awoken so early.

"What is it now, Minerva." He mumbled and grabbed his frockcoat to fight of the ridiculous weather then walked out his quarters.

As he opened the door. The room seemed oblivious about his presence as they all are chatting animatedly with worried look upon their faces.

"Oh dear, where could she be?"

"Severus must've broken her."

"Oh i wish she's alright."

"We should alert Potter an her friends."

He walked right in the middle and cleared his throat. Making people stop with their chatterings.

"Severus, Hermione is gone and she left her...wand" Minerva's eyes darted on the broken wand on her palm. The core of it was dangling down the only thing that joined the two pieces, she looked down in dismay.

You stupid girl. Why leave her wand? He thought trying to hid his emotions about his disapproval. He turned to look at Minerva when she stepped forward to gain his attention.

"I never felt the Hogwarts wards ripple. Unless..."

"Er... "Hagrid interrupted raising a finger but dropping it when Severus looked at his way. He cleared his throat and said.

"Unless someone had opened them voluntarily."

"Only did it when i saw er'mione. She's was a mess i tell ya." Hagrid looked furious and sat down his chair with a thud.

"She left er' letter'." The letter looked small on his hands. Hagrid gave it to Minerva, that grabbed the attention of the other instructors.

Minerva read the whole thing and everyone looked at Severus' way. Other marched out.

While lockhart stepped closer his wand on his hand.

"Hermione was a very good apprentice! I have seen her work hard for your god damn research!" Lockhart clenched his left fist and pointed the wand towards Snape.

"Professor Lockhart! CALM YOURSELF!" Minerva intervined.

"Hexing me will not bring her back. I'm sure that she's with the Weasley's or the Potters." He lazily commented. She is. She better be. He chanted masking his worrying features.

"Severus is right. I'll floo him right away. Gentlemen , i trust that both of you are not gonna dismember each other as i leave?" Minerva crossed her arms, looking at them both.

"Of course. I'll see myself out." Severus bowed his head and walked out.

"Are you sure? You have such long curly hair. If you want we can actually just put some treatment into it--"

."i want it cut short." She pointed her finger on the hair catalogue and the stylist nodded.

With a few snaps and falling curly hair. It was now short. Just barely tucking in both of her ears.

Hermione stood up and headed towards her old apartment.

She crossed the busy street clutching a bag of takeout food. She hasn't been eating since she left Hogwarts. But after feeling light headed she bought herself a decent meal. The wave of people walked across when the light turned green. She walked past the cafe that she and Severus once sat together. It was the place that brought them together. She looked at the window and imagined them conversing about a book they both liked. Maybe it would have been like that if they both visited New york. If. Now everything is just an If.

A lousy If.

A could have been.

Hermione exhaled suddenly feeling the cold breeze that engulfed her body. She moved faster and entered the dusty and old building she now called her home once again.

Her apartment was a mess. Her things were few. She was too upset to pack everything.

Her arm was tingling. Good thing that she still have two balms that can help with the stings.

The only problem is when she will eventually start to run out.

A knock on her door made her look at it lazily. She doesn't want any company right now.

Severus started to knock. He was desperate and he really want to see Hermione.

 **A/N :** **i'm back i was a bit busy and i made few short one shots.** **hope you guys won't abandon this.** **i promise that my next update will be longer.**


	14. Chapter 14: Miscalculation

**I own nothing. Except for the things I need to Survive.**

Hermione coughed and surveyed her messy room. It was a bit dusty and she was not in the mood to scourgify... She sighed, even if she did use the spell, she couldn't do it anyway. She did left her wand at Hogwarts. ' Better get used to it now.' She thought while walking swiftly to reach her door. The knocks were unending, she looked over her shoulder and shook her head from seeing her messy apartment.

' having company now would be a bit embarrasing' She cringed. Clasping the knob to unlock the door. She was greeted with a hug.

"I missed you, Hermione. Wow and you finally did something on the mane of yours. It looks great!" I small voiced woman tackled her with a hug.

"I missed you too, Claire. And thank you. Oh! Sorry if I inconvenienced you. It was urgent and I needed a place to stay." Hermione said as she led her friend inside her apartment. She stayed at the apartment for a week and finally decided to move out. 'You were foolish to think that he would go after you.' She shook her head and..

"Hermione? You ok?"

"Yes, I just thought of something. Pardon?"

"I said..Not at all. The kids have missed you. So is this all your stuff? I remember you having more?" Claire looked and had her eyes roam over her small suitcase and a couple of scattered books. The mention of her leaving it at a magical school would have been amusing to tell but that's not ideal.

"Yes, I sold some of my things. I really desired travelling so what's the point of keeping so many?" Hermione lied. Not wanting to explain her situation any longer.

"OH DEAR! What happened to your arm? " Claire went over her and looked at her reddish skin on her arm. Hermione forgot to put a refreshed batch of salve. Brewing a new batch would be difficult and she can't actually glamour the red mark. 'Having a wand would have been a lot easier!' She brushed the thought away and smiled on her worried stricken friend. You left magic, try and live your life as a muggle !

"I got burned by oil, a bit clumsy. Yes, But It's getting treated don't worry." She explained that made Claire nod. The worried look was swept away and she moved to a different topic. A thing that Claire is known for, not that it's a bad thing.

"What the devil have you been up too? It must have been hell for you to move back immediately. Do you need help with those?" Claire asked. As Hermione began carrying her suitcase.

" You can say that." She paused and patted her suitcase." And that would be great." Claire gathered her books and headed towards the door.

Hermione followed and took a last look on the apartment.

"Ready to go? Missed anything valuable? Anything you love? " Claire asked. As she touched Hermione's arm.

"Love?" Hermione frowned and Claire chuckled.

"Love, you know the warmth of this place? Any sentimental value, love. L-O-V-E?" Claire shook her head and chuckled at Hermione's serious expression.

"Yes. I think I did, Come on." Hermione headed the elevator. Making Claire cock her head in confusion.

"Brits." Claire muttered sarcastically as she shook her head then followed Hermione inside the elevator.

\--xXx--

Severus knocked a few more times but no one was answering. He gave up and unlocked the door with a flick of his wrist. The door creaked open to reveal a dusty old room.

"She's not here." With quick movements he turned around with his wand drawn towards a man.

"Professor Snape!!!" The startled man cried with his arms both raised in alarm."I meant no harm. I'm Sorry! I'm never gonna sneak up on an ex spy!"

"A true genius. Who are you?" Severus narrowed his eyes, and continued to point his wand towards him.

"Forgive me, Sir. I'm Rider Smith. I was in the class as same as Hermione and I... I live next door. Your knock was a bit startling and I was just worried about Hermione-"

"Worried?"

"Yeah, I wanted to check on Hermione. I always try to talk to her but she barely leaves the room and she never answers her cell."

"So she was here?" He muttered but Rider heard it.

"Yes, but she left a week ago. I went out to check if she came back but, It was you. and this was not what I expected. What happened?" Rider looked around and covered his nose from all the dust.

Severus looked down in disdain. If he went in here a week early then things would have been different. A week early might been Hermione answering the door for him, being disappointed and guilty he walked out of the apartment but stopped when Rider spoke.

"You love her don't you? I saw you kiss her before. And please.. find her.. you are all that she has." Severus continued walking but he can't help but to ponder with the man's words.

\--xXx--

"Anyway, you sure you're okay? This room was used as a nursery, so it's a bit small." Claire asked.

The room has a wardrobe, a bed and one chair. She looked left and right and managed to imagine small changes for it to fit her liking.

"It's ok Claire. Are you sure that I don't need to pay for lodging?"

"Of course! You can stay here whenever you like!" Claire smiled then placed a broom and some cleaning materials down the floor. Hermione looked at it. ' No wand means. No magic and no magic means cleaning.'

"Here's some cleaning materials. The AC's working fine and at the left there's a heater hidden at the wardrobe."

"MOM?" They both looked out the door and saw an eight year old boy peeking at the doorway. It's Andrew. One of the two boys that she tutored.

"I'll be right down to help, Andrew."

"Mom, ...Hermie! It's Hermie!... you ...help me again?" The boy entered and hugged Hermione's legs in excitement. Claire looked down and caressed his hair. "Oh No, Darling. She's here as a guest."

Hermione smiled and put a hand on the boy's shoulder then looked at Claire.

"I can tutor the kids anytime! Free of charge. Just please let me help at least."

"YEY! Hermie can help again!" The boy hugged her tighter.

"Thank you Hermione. You'll be a big help now that I have another one on the way."

"Congratulations! Claire! That's amazing." She hugged Claire and crouched down to hug, Andrew. "You're going to be a brother."

"Again?" The boy pouted and she laughed.

"Thanks sweety. Oh! I almost forgot! This is the address of my brother's bakery." She gave Hermione a small receipt with an address written behind it. " Is that really okay for you? Why don't you apply for a better position, at an office space maybe?"

"It's fine, I don't need anything long term." Hermione reassured her.

"Oh right, you're in this crazy millenial traveler phase." She smiled and gathered the boy in her arms. "Ok, ok. We'll let you be to get settled. Come down if you need anything."

"Thank you, Claire. And Bye Andrew."

"Bye Hermie!"

Hermione gave them a smile and began cleaning the dust away. She opened the windows and shivered as a cold breeze swept past her. She cleaned the windows and sweeped the floor then finally, dusted her hands as she finished the job. She turned on a muggle radio and began humming along a sonata.

Dozens of thoughts filled her mind as she was alone. That's the scariest part. When you're alone, you think, and not only that but you'll find yourself to overthink and be paranoid. She shook her head and chastised herself from it.

'squeak' she stepped on a discarded toy that made the noise. Andrew's a great kid. He sort of reminds her of a Gryffindor that she adored. He was as squirky as Andrew. Although she knew that that kid was an orphan and is probably at Hogwarts alone to celebrate Christmas.Hogwarts. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Right!" Hermione shouted with a smile on her face. 'Like that would change anything.' she thought. Hoots and crickets can be heard which is kind of funny as they were like part of the sonata that she was listening too. She looked at the time and saw that it's almost ten p.m. Hermione stood up and began dusting the bed and changing it's covers. She looked over the room and was satisfied with the progress. She was about to turn off the radio but a familiar sound made her stop mid way.

She felt her tears fall suddenly.

'Severus? Do you listen to muggle sonatas?' She commented as she closed another finished book. They were sitting together by the fire. Both preoccupied by their own leisures.

'I do. My mother likes listening to them. Why do you ask?' Severus closed his book as well and looked at Hermione.

'Nothing. I just like how the song played as I'm reading a passage of a couple dancing. It was so synchronized.'

'Is that a hint for me to ask you to dance with me?' Severus raised an eyebrow, and she loved how his voice made the words roll sweetly yet sexy, 'why is his voice being sexualized' she thought, that made Hermione blush.

'If it's an offer you're willing to give, then why not?'

She replied with a hint of sarcasm that made Severus chuckle in his sweet baritone voice. 'Again with the voice?' He stood up and offered his hand.

'A dance for my lady?'

'Well, certainly!'

She grabbed his hand, stood up and curtsied.

Her hands automatically found themselves caressing his nape. He held her close and buried his face on her curly mane, inhaling her scent. They were moving gently in the beat of the song even after it finished.

With a click, the music stopped and she climb unto her bed, hoping to get some sleep.

\--xXx--

"There has been sightings again." Kingsley said as he poured another glass of firewhiskey. They are in a new house with a fidelius charm placed on it. Harry thought better as he grew suspicious of some of his new trainees. He only had chosen two of his that he had considered loyal.

"A few students were owled and some parents agreed with our suggestions. Muggle borns will be evacuated next year." Minerva uttered sadly. Hogwarts already regained its cheerfulness and now it's going to be dreary and they would be worrying again.

"I visited an old friend. I trust that you already met him." Shacklebolt nodded and a few of Harry's trainees cringed at what the known spy really meant. Severus tried talking with the man but insisted that killing him would be better. Severus almost did but he thought better and sent him straight to Harrys hands.

"Yes, I thank you, Sir. He has been brought to Azkaban and will be interrogated." Harry bowed and cleared his throat.

"A word, Sir?"

Severus nodded and stepped outside the room. The others were still busy in discussing possible escape routes for muggleborns and for the raids.

"I can't seem to track Hermione. I checked Australia and-"

"She's at New York or she has been. I checked her flat and someone told me about her staying there... for a week." Again he felt a string of guilt build in his gut.

"New York. Blimey why didn't I think of that? But I used a Tracking spell on her? should'nt it-"

"You are using tracking spells? I doubt it. She is not using magic. She is wandless and she even left a few of her things."

"But I do remember her knowing non-verbal spells." Realization made Severus cuss. He punched the nearest wall that made Harry move closer to stop him.

"Damnit. She's probably out in the open. No magic means no wards."

"Do you mean she's living like a muggle now?"

"I do believe yes."

"What did you do sir. Was plan B, a thing you did to drive her away? Did she leave because of you?"

"I... stripped her off her apprenticeship and tainted her good name. I thought she'll be coming to you or Weasley."

"The truth is.. We haven't really spoken that much, I'm too busy and so is Ron and Ginny is too. I never received any owls from her since my last visit." Severus looked down. She probably thinks that everyone abandoned her.

"Severus! Lockhart needs you back at Hogwarts. It's about Hermione.. He sounds frantic."

"I'll come with you." Harry said and Severus nodded. They headed to the nearest apparition point and disappeared with a crack.

\--xXx--

"You can help me with arranging the stocks and inventory. My son mainly bakes and I'm only here during the weekends. Harold!" An old man who's probably at his 70's began tapping the door with his cane.

A young man around her age came out the room. She peeked inside and saw a burning furnace with the lingering smell of sweet bread.

He had an apron on and his face had traces of flour probably from hours of baking.

"Claire mentioned about someone coming. Hello. I'm Harold." He wiped his hands over his apron and offered a handshake.

She smiled and accepted his handshake.

\--xXx--

"Felix. I've received word that Severus, disassociated himself with the mudblood whore." A man in his thirties scowled as he began rubbing his left forearm. It shown a faded mark with an X crossed out that produced an angry looking scar.

"An obvious tactic, my friend. Any news of where she might be?" A brown haired man with a victorian face stood tall raising his eyebrows in amusement.

"No news, but Potter also seemed unaware of it. Perhaps whoever find her last would be the sorry party? Ey Felix?"

"Indeed. Send word to our brothers."

\--xXx--

"Remember this potion. I noticed that it changed colors. I divided them into two. "

"So you're telling me that these two, came from similar potions? But why does that other one differ in color?"

"I helped Hermione brew this potion but..." He raised the discolorated potion. "...this potion came back to its original color. I chanted an incantation to change and prolong the effects. I don't understand why. Then I re read the papers and the equations. I..., I miscalculated. The chant must be renewed every fortnight--"

"YOU FOOL!" Severus grabbed him by his collar and strangled him angrily. Harry quickly intervened.

"Sir! We must find Hermione fast!"

"Hermione must be suffering. I...I'm sorry. Here." Lockhart looked down, not struggling from Severus' hard clutch.

Severus then released him, grabbed the papers and headed down the dungeons with a task on hand. If he seeks her now and compromise his and the order's plans, She'll be exposed. His rational thoughts left him.He must save her.

A/N:

Hey. Thanks for sticking around :) oh and I will dedicate the next chapter to whoever comments down with their opinions on the story.


	15. Chapter 15: If

"Wow." Harold looked at his pantry and was amazed to see how organized it was. He touched the table and found it so clean and dustless.

"I kind of changed things a bit." Hermione smiled and wiped a cloth across her forehead. Harold was baking beside the room she was in, so it was very hot.

"A bit? You basically re-arranged my pantry. It looks neat." They walked around the room and Harold can't seem to stop being amazed. Hermione motioned for him and he walked closer.

"Come here. This side is for dry goods. I labeled the shelves, so if ever you want to put something back, it would be a lot easier. Over here is purely for wheat and yeast or anything that is easily consumed. It would be easier to monitor when you need to restock. I also installed a hook for the apron."

"I'm impressed. You are good at this. You even cleaned everything." He leaned on one of the countertops and faced her , who was opening a drawer.

"Oh right. Here." Hermione handed a clipboard to him.

"What did you do before accepting this job, You're so good! " He exclaimed as he examined the inventory. The file was hand written but very neat.

"I worked for a .." She pause. "a .. pharmacy. My boss was a very meticulous man. He liked things organized." She sighed and gave him a weak smile. Remembering Severus made her heart flutter and ache at the same time.

"Maybe he's a bit OCD?" Harold commented as he inspected some shelves. Wiping a finger on each one.

"You can say that."

" So did you quit? or he let you go?" He asked but he frowned as Hermione grew silent. He repeated her name and grew wprried of the unbearable silent.

"he did. yes.. he did... excuse me." Hermione grabbed a bottle from the shelf when a great pain seized her arm. She dropped the bottle making it shatter across the wooden floor making the contents spread across the wooden floor. She clutched on her arm and winced in pain.

"Hermione? Are you ok?" Harold asked as he kneeled down to help her up. She straightened herself as she grabbed the edge of the table.

"You need to have that treated. We'll go to the Hospital."

"I'm ok. I just need to ... ex..cuse me."

Hermione grabbed her pouch bag and quickly searched for her salve and applied it around her wound. When the pain subsided she leaned from the wall and closed her eyes.

"Hermione? How did you get that? " Harold asked curiously. He brought her water.

"Just my arm." with deep breaths she closed her eyes and murmured re assurances that she'll be fine.

"Can I ask how that happened?"

"It's a long story. But don't worry. It will be treated."

She looked down and examined her arm. It's been weeks now but it doesn't seem to be healing.

"I think it would be better if you went home, Hermione. You already finished the inventory. Have a rest."

"Thanks, Harold."

\--

Severus rushed down the dungeons, with the parchments on hand. He studied it and noted some ingredients. He blamed himself again. All thr If's running inside his head-Knowing that if he offered help with the Hermione's potion then this wouldn't had happened.

He prepared the ingredients, comparing her research from his own. He also tried to solve the potion's incorrectness, taking note of Lockharts' mistake. He trusted Hermione's words that Lockhart was a changed man but clearly he wasn't.

He went inside his stores and grabbed each one when a thought crossed his mind what would he do after finishing the brew? Should he find Hermione and reveal his plans or Find Potter to deliver it for him. Where is she now? Is she safe? If her scars comeback would it mean that her nightmares did too?

He cursed as one jar broke as it slipped from his hands.

\--

Hermione began walking towards the village, holding a warm batch of sweet bread that Harold gave her. She accepted it after several arguments with him. The busy street was buzzing with pedestrians. Each one of them had phones glued to their ears or some would have take away bags probably for dinner.

She spotted a homeless man from the park bench that she passed by. He was ragged and a small placard was placed beside him. 'Food Please.'

She smiled and placed the bag with warm bread beside him.

"Have a goodnight." The man looked at her with shock. but he immediately opened the bag and grabbed one that he devoured. Hermione smiled from seeing him so happy. The homeless man stopped eating and looked at her.

"Thank ...you."

she nodded and walked to her place.

\--

Harold began unloading a new batch of sweet bread when he heard footsteps. It couldn't be a mice cause he specifically owned a cat for such purposes. Well, the cat couldn't catch them all though? He closed the oven and arranged the bread.

He walked in the pantry- wanting to check if anyone or anything was inside.

"Hello?" The rustling sound advanced near him and he jumped.

"It was you all along?" He dropped down and pet the purring feline. All of the sudden it shrieked and ran outside the pantry.

"Is anyone in here?" He looked around and shrugged as it was how they left the place. Clean and untouched. Why did the cat hissed?

He turned around and saw a flash of green.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

\--

Hermione walked slowly clutching her hand. Why did the pain seem to duplicate? She was tossing and turning but she couldn't sleep. At sometime that night it started raining harshly. After the rain subsided, she decided to go down and head to a pharmacy. Her salve wouldn't last another week. Perhaps buying a Muggle alternative could help? Her body might get used to it, doesn't hurt to try right?

She took a different route and went inside a pharmacy. It smelled nice, well lit and all white. Some of the shelves have food and basic neccessities, it seemed more like a convenience store if it werent for the store's signage.

She headed towards the counter and was greeted by the pharmacist. She greeted back and asked for the ointment.

"An ointment please." She asked politely. The pharmacist looked over her arm.

"Do you have a prescription?" The pharmacist asked nicely. She quirked an eyebrow as Hermione sighed.

"No. But ..."

"Sorry, Ma'am. But I can't help you. Perhaps going to a clinic to get you tested would be a good idea. We are not liable for any mistreated wounds or burns."

Hermione said thank you and went outside. Imagine her showing the scars to a Muggle Physician. How would he respond, probably scream bloody murder.

She wrapped a handkerchief and headed home. She'll just have to think about it tomorrow.

Walking home she saw a bunch of happy children playing around some puddles. They were all laughing wearing their raincoats and splashing water to each other with their mini umbrellas. She didn't even notice that a few drops of rain had fallen. She looked up and closed her eyes letting her hand touch the falling rain. But as the rain became heavy, children began running back to their homes. The laughter echoed through her ears and she heard Bellatrix's shrieks. She gasped and covered her ears as she sat down the wet concrete road.

Breathing heavily. Severus chanted the incantation with concentration. He yelped as his dark mark seem to clung to the dark magic. It may have been familliar and it had been the reason why it stinged. He closed his eyes and continued, making sure not to lose concentration.

He almost had fallen to his feet when a hand supported his arm. He looked back and shrugged it off.

"You are making a large batch, Severus. You need my help." Gilderoy stepped back as he saw Severus' dark mark. It was moving and clinging unto Severus' skin. Reddish scratches are visible onto his arm.

"Get out..."

"I just want to.."

"Get out. Or You'll regret it."

\--

I'm back lol

SevSnapeFan123: Hello. Thank you for your review. I always try to have different P.O.V's for an easier Character development :)


End file.
